


Tales of Voltron

by Dyre



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fantasy world au, Hunay, M/M, Magic & Faeries!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, S1&2 Paladin colors, Slow Burn, Swearing, Swords & Sorcery, broganes, klance, much pining, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyre/pseuds/Dyre
Summary: Prince Lance ran away for damn good reasons and even if he was in a bit of a predicament at the moment, that didn't invalidate his reason for running away! It was totally reasonable to not want to be married off to a complete stranger! Of course he didn't really expect it to work, he'd eventually be found and returned home and accept his fate... Imagine his surprise when a grumpy stranger; who rescued him only as a byproduct of looking for something that he refuses to talk about, tells him they broke off the engagement and he'd better hurry back if he wants to be there for his sister's wedding. Which he does. Now if only he could convince this guy to help him find his way home... Lost is a strong word for what he is after all, "geographically challenged" is more accurate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the creatively titled "Tales of Voltron"! I'm planning for it to be fairly long, but have no clue how long exactly it will be, so sit back and prepare for a long haul! I hope to keep updates fairly regular but make no promises... Constructive criticism appreciated because I have no beta at the moment. If you see a spelling or grammatical error please let me know!

Lance was beginning to realize he _really_ should've thought this through a little more thoroughly. Running away from home was something he didn't regret, all the reasons he'd run away were still completely valid, but he was beginning to wish he'd planned it out a bit more. Like packing a map. That would've been useful. Especially in the beginning. Three months later he had very little idea where he was beyond the fact he was pretty sure he was still in Altea. Like ninety percent sure. Maybe seventy... He just hoped he hadn't accidentally turned himself around and was making his way back _toward_ the capitol. That would be embarrassing…

_Wham!_

Lance reeled under the impact of the fist, the back of his head collided painfully with the trunk of the tree he was held pinned against. Oh yes, then there was that, a monumental regret: his failed nighttime getaway.

“You thought you could get away from _us,_ Blue? You should've known better!” The large oaf currently holding him pinned to said tree growled at him. His cronies and fellow oafs grumbled unhappily, agreeing with the head oaf. Lance remained unimpressed despite the repulsive body odor and flecks of spit that flew from the large man’s mouth. Oafs were oafs and even if you were in their power there was no point in giving them any satisfaction. It just encouraged their bad habits. Hmm, maybe the tree to his head had knocked his wits lose.

“Look, I don't know what you were expecting but _of course_ I'm going to try to get away. You aren't very nice and you smell bad. You really ought to take better care of your body, the ladies don't generally go for gross.”

The other man was unimpressed by Lance’s advice and slammed his other fist into Lance’s stomach knocking the breath out of him. He'd have doubled over if he hadn't still been held upright.

“Where did you hide it you damn rat!”

Lance blinked up at him, tears in his eyes, and gasped out “I have literally no clue what you're talking about. All I took from you was what you owed me anyways. I don't like not being paid for services rendered and there's no way you would've got through that old temple without me.”

The big man leaned into his personal space and did more growling. Ugh, his breath! Lance nearly gagged, that was worse than the couple of blows he'd taken that's for damned sure.

Lance wasn't focusing well on the man holding him at that point, probably that knock to his head, so he was the only one to notice the lithe figure as it dropped from a tree onto a bandit's head. Lance blinked. This was a turn he hadn't expected. He hoped he wasn't hallucinating from the blow to his head earlier, he really wouldn't object to a rescue. The others hadn't noticed the figure yet, he'd been surprisingly quiet at taking down a man while falling on him. Lance gave the performance an A+.

“What were we doing in that temple anyways? I never saw what it was you were after.” Lance made his voice slightly louder to keep all the attention on him. He liked attention and his new shadowy friend seemed like they wouldn't appreciate it quite as much.

As his churlish captor ranted and spat Lance watched out of the corner of his eye as the lithe figure silently and efficiently took out five very large men. Lance was totally impressed. The figure turned towards them and Lance smirked. His captor stopped ranting and stared at Lance with a puzzled expression.

“You find your impending death funny rat?” He asked clearly confused.

“No,” Lance grinned “but I find yours highly amusing.” Then Lance kicked him in the family jewels. The man’s eyes crossed and he crumpled, Lance’s new best friend ran forward and got a stranglehold on the large man guiding him gently into unconsciousness.

Lance grinned as he slumped around his bruised midsection “Thanks for the assist, I was a little worried as to how I was going to get out of that one. Those idiots were unappreciative of my stunning good looks and my charms weren't working.” He held out his hand to the figure who had yet to look at him “You can call me Blue and I'm in your debt.”

The figure finally looked up at him and Lance was momentarily stunned by those eyes. Purple, blue and grey swirled within those orbs reminding him of storms over the sea, of the night sky on a clear night and of deep, livid bruises. Those eyes caused a shiver to run through his body and he wasn't sure if the feeling was more fear, or attraction. Those dangerous eyes got a good look at him and widened in surprise.

“Prince Lance?” The figure gasped and Lance immediately forgot about those eyes and started panicking. He was kind of offended when the figure groaned and dragged a hand down his face. “Of fucking course…” he muttered. Lance was pretty sure the figure was male, the voice was deep and pleasant to listen to, even if he didn't seem thrilled about finding a runaway prince. Which reminded him…

“How do you know who I am?” Lance demanded and he was completely horrified by how shrill his own voice came out. That was _not_ a dignified sound at all! The other boy eyed him warily and said instead “My name’s Keith.” He was tense and Lance had no clue why. It's not like _he_ was a runaway prince trying to hide his identity. As Lance failed to react beyond confusion the other boy relaxed and Lance wondered if he was supposed to recognize him or something.

“Nice to meet you Keith, and thanks for saving my life and all that, but the question still stands, how did you recognize me?”

Keith’s mouth twisted in distaste and he continued in that careful tone of voice “I saw a portrait of the royal family when I was at the palace. Credit to your artist, you look like it.”

Lance blinked. Normally he'd make a flirty comment about his own good looks or something but he was honestly too stunned to think of anything witty. That was a first. “You… you're from the palace?”

The boy shook his head “I was just passing through.” There was an amused twist to his mouth that wasn't completely humorous. Lance wasn't sure what it signified. Normally he was good at reading people but this boy was so closed off, and his body language was hidden by the large dark grey poncho/cloak thing he was wearing. It looked like he was wearing a tent. The hood had fallen down and his face was striking enough. Pale skin and black hair that hung into those stunning eyes and down his neck. Features that were a touch androgynous. He felt a little ethereal, as if he wasn't quite real and could vanish at any moment as quickly as he'd appeared. His brows were thick and should've been expressive but the boy was so guarded Lance couldn't read anything in them. He sighed.

“So are you going to try to take me back?”

The boy cocked his head to the side “You haven't heard?”

Lance blinked “I'm going with... no?”

Keith shrugged “Your sister sent out a search party for you, I thought you'd got the message already, it's been over a month… Anyways, congratulations. You can go home, you are no longer engaged to be married.”

Lance felt his mouth fall open in his shock. Holy crow… He hadn't expected it to work! “Wait… What? How?” Lance couldn't form a proper sentence to save his life but he could feel the excitement bubbling up in him and a grin replaced the flabbergasted look on his face. He whooped and jumped in the air fist raised in triumph. Keith eyed him as if he were crazy. Lance didn't think his reaction was _that_ odd.

“Princess Allura fell in love with your fiancée’s older brother. They decided to get married and seal the alliance that way since you didn't want to and had run away. The Princess said she wanted you back in time to be in the wedding party. She sent out a lot of people to find you.” Keith looked like he was going to say more but stopped himself and shook his head.

One of the men groaned and thrashed feebly, Lance jumped at the sound but Keith's expression went cold. He walked over to the man and kicked him precisely in the temple. The man went limp instantly and Lance gulped a bit. He took note of that cold look and decided he never wanted it directed at him.

“So, shall we continue this conversation elsewhere? I'm not interested in being around when these guys wake up.” Lance couldn't help feeling nervous and was pretty sure it came out in his voice.

Keith looked conflicted but nodded shortly. Lance stooped and grabbed his gear from where he'd dropped it when the main oaf had caught him trying to sneak away. When he looked up he saw Keith by one of the other men sliding something under his mantle.

“Are you a thief or something?” Lance blurted. Keith gave him a sour look and started walking away, Lance hurriedly scrambled after the other boy. “Sorry but you have to admit taking something from that guy makes you look like a thief, what was it anyways?”

“It wasn't his in the first place. It's not mine either, but I will bring it to its proper owner.” Keith still had a constipated look on his face. It really was too pretty a face for that look.

“Well glad to know I'm not relying on a thief to get me back to the palace. I really didn't mean any offense by it. I'm sure there are good thieves too, I heard of this one guy-oof!” Lance ran into the other boys back. He blinked as Keith spun to face him, glaring up at him.

“Who said anything about bringing you back to the palace!” His voice was tight with controlled anger. Lance gulped “Didn't you say my sister sent you to find me and tell me about the wedding?”

Keith blinked then the scowl returned. “No. I said she sent people out to find you. I just saw her send people after you. I wasn't looking for you, and I'm seriously regretting finding you.”

“Okay, ouch. Sorry, I just made assumptions based on what you said.” Lance looked around the forest he'd been lost in for the past month, before he'd met the dubious adventurers he was pretty sure were bandits. He looked sheepishly down at the boy who seemed a little mollified by Lance’s apology and was soon back to that carefully blank expression.

“I don't suppose I could ask you to help me back to the palace? I've kind of been lost the past three months and don't know where I am. I know I started heading south but after the second town everything all started running together and it was cloudy and yeah…” he looked away from Keith and scratched the back of his neck. This wasn't embarrassing at all. Anyone could get lost. He glanced back at Keith and saw incredulity on the boys face. Then his eyes started sparkling like they were laughing even as his face remained calm.

“You're about three weeks north of the palace.” Keith said in a grave tone of voice. Lance gasped eyes wide.

“No way! I have to be _way_ farther away than that! There's also no way I circled the capitol! I would've noticed if my direction was opposite of where I started! I walked forever! It was awful…” he tapered off as Keith snorted once and tried to hide his obvious amusement in his all encompassing cloak. Lance pouted, this was _so_ not his fault. Anyone could get a little turned around! Still the boy that looked at him had the merest hint of a grin on his face and sparkling eyes. He would not mind spending more time with this boy and those dangerous eyes.

Keith eyed him up and down, this time with a glint of humor in his eyes. “I guess I can't just leave you wandering in the woods to be eaten by wolves. My brother would be disappointed. Fine, I'll take you to a point where even _you_ can't get lost, on the condition you don't tell anybody about me.” He held out his hand solemnly and Lance, feeling his own spark of mischief took the hand and bowed to kiss it.

“I solemnly swear no form of coercion will force your name, description or helpful acts from my lips!” He declared with a dramatic flourish. When he grinned back down at Keith, still holding his hand, the boys face was completely blank again. He took his hand back without a word and turned to continue through the woods. Lance followed frowning. That reaction had been… odd. They’d had a nice back and forth banter going and Lance had thought further teasing would draw the other boy out more, instead he’d completely shut down. Huh… Lance pondered as his silent companion led him through the forest.

* * *

Lance was beginning to wonder if he'd made _another_ mistake asking Keith to guide him home. Keith was ruthless. He drove Lance at a brisk pace that had the prince almost wishing he'd taken his chances with the probably-bandits. At least then he wouldn't be tortured to death, just a nice clean kill.

His midsection throbbed where the big guy had punched him.

Well, mostly clean death.

Lance let his impending death be known with a long drawn out “Keeeeiiiiiiiiiith” He saw the other boy twitch slightly but he pretended to ignore Lance. Lance sighed deeply then started repeating the boy's name over and over again. The twitching was definitely getting worse. The boy finally snapped on the 26th repetition of his name.

“What Lance?” He snapped spinning to face the prince. Lance put on his best innocent face and said “I'm bored.” Keith's face was incandescent with rage for a half second then his eyes closed and he breathed deeply for ten long breathes. His eyes snapped open and stared beyond Lance before focusing on him. Lance was kind of impressed, both at the amount of rage he'd seen and how quickly he'd controlled himself. Maybe he should be a bit more careful about pushing this guy's buttons. Lance reached out a hand and gripped the other boys shoulder. “Sorry, I have some bad habits when I'm bored, but please talk to me or something? Help me keep my mind off of this death march we’re on?”

Keith blinked at him a line appearing between his eyebrows as he frowned slightly staring at the hand on his shoulder. Lance hastily removed it.

“I thought you wanted to get home quickly.”

“Yes, but we don't have to sprint there.” Lance gave the boy a kind, gentle smile, trying to let him know he wasn't really criticizing and, please, _please_ , don't maim him. Keith cocked his head and studied Lance’s expression. He shrugged. “Slowing down won't delay us all that much I guess, not like we're trying to make a town before sundown.” He gestured and Lance followed the other boy, again. He huffed, annoyed, and caught up to walk _next_ to him instead.

“So why were you running around in the forest if it wasn't looking for me?”

“None of your business.” Another glare. Great. Lance was really winning this one over quickly. He nodded “Alright then, how about this weather?”

The puzzled look again. “It's fine?” Lance was definitely beginning to despair

“Come on Keith, give me something to work with here! What are you interested in? Why are you wandering around like a forest ninja dropping on people's heads and rescuing lost princes? Are you some kind of adventurer? I already said I wouldn't tell anyone about you, and we’re going to be traveling together for a while, we might as well get to know each other a bit.”

Keith bit his lip and looked down. His bangs hid those stunning eyes and Lance was frustrated by how _difficult_ this boy was to read.

“I'm… I'm not that good with people.” Keith sighed and looked up at Lance. His eyes were tired. “It's generally easier to just keep my distance… And there are things I want to keep private but I guess we can try getting to know each other.”

Lance laughed and clapped his hands “Great! So, seriously in my head you've become this forest ninja thief that's like, a good thief though. Stealing from bad guys and giving it to good guys, that sort of thing.”

Lance got the feeling he was going to get used to hearing Keith sigh and grinned.

“I'm not a forest ninja thief. I'm not a thief. I'm not a ninja and I'm definitely not a forest. Try again.”

Lance laughed “Holy crow, that was a joke! I did not expect that from you! You're such a grumpy pants!”

Keith huffed and rolled his eyes “Some people prefer to think before they speak.”

“Meh, that sounds boring. You get a better sense of what a person is really like if they talk without thinking. More genuine.”

Keith turned serious eyes on Lance and he felt like there was an invisible scale weighing him and wondered what conclusions the boy was drawing.

“You're a prince, speaking carelessly can get more than just you into trouble.” Lance felt ice trickle down his spine at Keith's words. It felt like prophecy and reminded Lance of certain… incidents. He tried to play it nonchalant though and shrugged. “That's diplomacy and I can be pretty good at it. It doesn't generally lead to friendships though. I thought we might become friends, after all, you did save my life.”

Keith was still staring at him and Lance wondered how the judgement in the other boy's head had favored him. After a too long pause, the boy snorted and looked back ahead at the path in front of them. “Believe me when I say saving you was completely accidental. I just used you as a distraction to get what I wanted.”

Lance gasped dramatically and clutched his chest “So you would've abandoned me to those cretins if they didn't have what you wanted? I'm devastated!” All he got for his effort was a slight twitch of the lips and rolled eyes.

“More like I wouldn't have been there in the first place to rescue you if they didn't have what I was looking for.”

Lance cocked his head to the side and eyed his companion “Any chance of you telling me what that was and why you were after it?” Keith gave him the appraising look again. “Maybe. But not yet.”

Lance shrugged “Fair enough.” He was content to let the silence stretch for a while, enjoying the companionship of the moment. The one thing he'd hated during his adventures was the feeling of loneliness that struck him. He'd missed his family and friends left back home and the miseries of the road were worse when he was by himself. When he had a traveling companion they could distract him, it made things better even if it was a stranger. He glanced at his new companion and wondered, he'd jokingly called the boy his new best friend in his head, maybe that could really be the case.

* * *

Keith found them a decent place to stop for the night when the shadows began to get long. Lance was surprised, Keith seemed to be the type to continue until the last rays of light disappeared. When Lance brought it up Keith had raised an eyebrow at him. “We need time to collect firewood and traveling at twilight can be just as hazardous as traveling at night.” He'd glared at the shadows like they'd personally offended him “The uncanny stirs in twilight and on moonless nights.”

That hadn't given Lance the heebie jeebies, not at _all_. He'd collected wood and started a fire in record time. Keith had continued acting unconcerned as he'd gone around the campsite. He'd brought out some trail rations and offered them to Lance, Lance had grinned and pulled out some of his own. Keith had nodded and they started eating. Lance had pulled a bedroll out of his pack, figuring that was it for the night.

Then Keith removed the mantle that had concealed him all day and Lance began to wonder how he could keep Keith from putting it back on. Ever. Maybe he could hide it or something because _wow_. Keith's clothes were _tight_. They showed off a slender but strong form that Lance thought he could easily get used to. Keith folded up the mantle and removed a bag that hung across his body and rested on his hip. Lance was just barely aware he was drooling and slightly cross eyed, unable to think of anything but the curves on display before him.

He snapped himself out of it before Keith could catch him gawking. That would be embarrassing. Especially since Keith had shut down on him so often when Lance’s banter turned flirtatious. Which was a shame because Lance enjoyed flirting just for the sake of flirting. He knew his interest in Keith wasn’t _quite_ as disinterested as he’d like but he couldn't help it! He liked pretty people!

Keith started moving slowly, legs shoulder width apart and slightly bent, arms moving in slow arcs, torso twisting with the motions. His eyes were closed and there was a small content smile on his face. Lance didn't know what he was doing but it was pretty to watch. Keith's smooth motions made it look easy but by the end he was sweating and his limbs were trembling slightly. He opened his eyes slowly, almost languorously. Lance felt a very visceral response to the look in those half lidded eyes. He also felt slightly embarrassed as if he'd seen something he shouldn't have. Keith seemed to come back to himself all at once and he sighed stretching his arms above his head, arching his back and rising up onto his toes. Lance’s mouth was very, very dry all of a sudden. He shook his head slightly and closed his eyes tightly. Then opened them quickly. Welp, he'd always known he had a good imagination.

“How long do you think it'll take us to get somewhere you think I can't get lost from?” Lance asked, thinking it might be a more urgent matter than he'd originally believed. Keith dropped bonelessly into a cross legged position on the ground and shrugged. “Three-ish weeks depending on a lot of variables.” Keith seemed disinterested in the conversation, well, what else was new.

“What was that thing you were doing?” Lance was genuinely curious and hoped this topic wouldn't get him another curt answer and silence. Keith looked over the fire at him, the flames casting shifting shadows across his face. His eyes reflected the firelight, their emotions masked. He looked like a being of twilight, one of the uncanny things he claimed were out there. Lance really wished he'd stop getting whiplash like this, one second he was drooling over the boy the next he was frozen with an admiring fear, like what he felt towards a dangerous but elegant predator. It was starting to annoy him. He wanted to just react normally to his companion and for _Keith_ to not shut down every five ticks, thank you very much.

Keith's low voice brought him out of his mental harangue. “It's called Tai-Chi.” They sat in silence for a while then Keith cocked his head to the side “What no barrage of questions about my secret forest ninja techniques?”

Lance relaxed slightly, it seemed this might be a safe topic. “It's forest ninja _thief_ techniques, thank you very much. And you don't answer when I inundate you with questions. I was hoping you would fill the void with explanations beyond the name of the slow motion stretches you were doing.”

Keith snorted “Well you did get me to “fill the void” even if it wasn't what you wanted. I guess I don't mind telling you about this. It's not slow motion stretches, it's slow motion combat techniques.” Lance made a ‘do-go-on’ noise and Keith's lips twitched in what Lance was realizing was the closest thing he'd get to a smile. “I use it to condition my body and the moves are harder when you slow them down. It's easier to make mistakes but it helps you perfect your form. When you use the moves in actual combat those mistakes can get you injured, either by your own body or by whomever you're fighting because you were sloppy. I also find it relaxing. Your mind focuses on your body and floats freely at the same time. It detaches me from negative emotions and let's me feel at peace, something I might add, I haven't had since I met you.”

Lance stuck his tongue out at the other boy. Keith's lips twitched “My mother-” he stopped abruptly with a catch in his voice. Then shook his head and continued “My mother taught me it as a child to help me control my emotions. I had a temper and it got me into trouble.” His expression turned sad “She said her people used it to train their warriors.”

“Her people?” Lance prompted. This turned out to be the wrong thing to say, as usual. Keith expression closed and he shrugged, not elaborating. “You ask a lot of personal questions but I haven't heard you volunteer that much about yourself.”

Lance perked up and grinned widely “You want me to talk about myself? I can _so_ do that!” Keith looked a little horrified as Lance started “So, obviously I was born a prince but that doesn't _begin_ to do me justice, when I was three…”

He talked until Keith pointedly said they should get some sleep. His horrified look had changed to amusement, disbelief and a very flatly unimpressed look that Lance knew was totally to hide just how impressed he actually was. Lance had brought out some of his most spectacular childhood stories hoping he'd get a giggle or two but had struck out. Well, there was always tomorrow. Lance had plenty of stories.

* * *

Keith gradually relaxed around Lance and they were able to hold conversations without long awkward pauses. He still didn't volunteer any information about what Lance was beginning to think of as “The forbidden topics”. They consisted of what he'd found, anything specific about his family, where he came from or why he'd been in the palace. Keith was a very honest person, he never lied, and was usually blunt to the point of rudeness. If he didn't want to say something on a subject, he didn't. Plain and simple. Where Lance enjoyed innuendo and long circuitous conversations, Keith was short and to the point.

Lance was just glad the other boy started to relax his expressions. There was nothing more awkward than someone that refused to show their feelings. Made it hard for Lance to know what was really off limits and what were just mild annoyances.

He'd discovered a competitive streak a mile wide in the other boy that was amazing. He could get Keith to go along with stupid ideas by turning it into a competition. He learned Keith was hopeless with a bow but had a deadly grace with a sword or knife.

All in all, he thought they'd become friends.

A week of tramping through forests and Keith finally acknowledged their supplies were pretty much out, and brought them to a village. That's when Lance truly realized how much the other boy had actually opened up around him.

He watched as Keith's expression turned to stone the second he spotted another human. His body language changed, he started radiating danger and ‘do not approach’. He was the opposite of inconspicuous, people gave him plenty of room and avoided his gaze.

Lance was impressed. A little horrified, yes, but impressed. The only other person he knew that could get a crowd to part like that was his sister Allura. She did that with pure dignity rather than giving off the air of ‘come near me and I'll stab you’ but, still, the only other person he knew.

Keith sighed next to him “I was afraid of that…” Lance looked over at the other boy and raised an eyebrow. “Afraid of what?”

Keith gestured around them, not looking over at Lance “We arrived too late in the evening. The market is closed.” Lance looked around, he'd been more intent on his traveling companion than the village. It was decent sized and had an obvious market area. An obvious market area that was obviously empty. “Huh. Well that sucks.”

Keith's eyes softened in his blank mask. “Yea, it kind of does.”

Lance cocked his head to the side as he thought “Well, I guess we find a place to sleep tonight then hit up the market tomorrow.”

Keith's eyes went dull “We don't really have much choice in the matter do we?” He responded softly, clearly not really wanting an answer. Lance was elected to ask around for a local inn and they shortly found themselves outside the ‘Yalmor’s Ears’.

Lance liked the look of it, it was bright, clean enough, and best of all Lance saw a musician setting up in the common room. Keith's eyes widened at the sight of the musician and he froze. Lance wondered why he seemed almost scared of a musician? Keith gulped and pointedly looked away from the musician shaking his head slightly.

They found the innkeeper and paid for a room and for dinner. Keith reluctantly followed Lance to a table where, plain but palatable, food was brought to them. Lance grinned widely as the musician started playing. Keith looked like he was at a funeral. Lance decided not to let the other boy ruin this night and turned all his attention to the musician. He clapped and sang along with the songs he knew just as the other patrons of the establishment did.

He lost track of the time but it was well after he'd finished eating when he finally looked over at Keith. He'd expected to see the other boy scowling or something, based on his earlier reaction but Keith's face shone brightly. He was utterly entranced by the musician his his face showing every emotion the musician provoked. Lance was flabbergasted. He'd _never_ seen Keith this open. There was a slight glaze in the other boys eyes and flush to his cheeks as though he'd been drinking, but his gaze never left the singer. His supper lay untouched.

Lance frowned, there was something about this that felt _wrong_ but he couldn't figure what was making his hair stand on end. After that he would occasionally take his attention off the musician and check on his companion. He remembered a song about a cow and a washtub drawing a high, free laugh from Keith. It should've been a treat to hear his laugh for the first time but there was an odd note in his voice that was almost wild. Lance’s instincts screamed danger, like he was in the presence of a rabid beast.

The last song of the night was a ballad that left most of the patrons sniffing back tears but had Keith sobbing uncontrollably. Lance was beyond alarmed at that point and hustled the still weeping boy up to their room, leaving Keith's still uneaten dinner on the table.

Lance dumped their bags at the foot of one of the tiny bunks and turned to Keith whose eyes were blank, flat grey, with tears still rolling down his cheeks. Lance gulped and slowly pulled Keith down onto one of the beds and hugged him hesitantly, ready to let go if the other boy made the slightest sign of discomfort. Shocking Lance again, Keith curled into the taller boy, clinging hard to him, unself-consciously. Lance relaxed slightly, breathing out in relief as he began to rub soothing circles into the other boys back.

It was like comforting a child, Lance would've normally been distracted by his hormones having Keith this close but for once he found it easy to be close to the other boy. He murmured soothingly and slowly, agonizingly slowly, the raven haired boy calmed down. His body shuddered occasionally but the waterworks were over.

“So, is this another one of the things I'm not supposed to ask about?” Lance asked softly. Keith nodded weakly into his chest and Lance sighed. “You are going to kill me through sheer curiosity, but I'll drop it. You can talk to me though, I don't know what has you so reluctant to share information but maybe things wouldn't seem so dire if you confided in someone.”

Keith slowly pulled back from him and Lance felt disappointed and resigned when he saw that damnable blank expression he was really coming to hate. Surprisingly it didn't stay there long. Confusion, then a softening and a tired smile.

“Thanks Lance.” Keith pulled away from him completely and stood up. Lance missed his warmth immediately. Keith went over to the small washbasin in the corner of the room and poured some water into it, then splashed his face, trying to remove the evidence of his tears.

Lance flopped back onto what he decided was now his bed and stared at the ceiling. Well. That had been an experience. Keith hadn't said anything but he seemed to actually be considering Lance’s words and was showing more of himself. Unless that was just an after effect of the music… Lance supposed if music affected him that way he wouldn't be happy at seeing a musician. What kind of drug could do that? Could a drug do that? Magic? There was one type of person he knew of that was affected strongly by music, but Keith didn't show any other signs... That couldn't be it. Lance shook his head, this was just another piece of the enigma that was Keith. He fell asleep picking at pieces of that enigma.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm updating in under a week, but that's not likely to continue... I had most of this chapter planned out and written, and same goes for the next two. After that all bets are off and though I'm going to try and keep ahead of it so I can always update in a timely manner, I really cant promise anything... So for now enjoy! Don't be afraid to comment, I'd love to hear what people like or dislike about my writing, especially if you spot any grammar/spelling mistakes.
> 
> Thank you Aloocurry for your comment and the kudos and thank you Sekishi, blackmorning and my 5 anons who left kudos! It gave me the warm fuzzies!

Keith rousted Lance out of bed much too early. “The market won't even be open yet.” The brown haired boy grumbled. Keith was unsympathetic and just continued to hustle Lance. It reminded him of Allura when she was impatiently waiting for him and he felt a fond smile tug at his lips even as a wave of homesickness ran through him.

Keith was still relaxed around him, his expressions showing on his face, rolling his eyes at Lance’s dramatics and a small grin on his face. It was an improvement over the lip twitch at least but Lance was determined to make the boy laugh for real, not whatever had happened last night. He'd never met someone who acted so much like a wild animal before and it was a challenge gaining Keith's trust. He had the feeling if he ever did anything to lose it he'd never regain it again.

They headed down to the common room and were brought breakfast by a sweet looking girl with trim ankles. Lance let his gaze linger on her as she left, humming appreciatively. He looked up and saw a puzzled look on Keith's face then that odd blankness that was so common with this boy. No one else had so many flavors of blank. Lance cocked his head inviting a question but Keith just shook his head and turned back to his food. He didn't seem as tense today despite the fact that they weren't the only ones in the common room, he wasn't even radiating that stabbing aura. Whatever spell the music had cast last night was apparently still going strong.

“-nd Rami swears ‘e just barely escaped!”

Lance listened idly to the conversation his neighbors were having, not really interested in trying to fight through a conversation with Keith yet.

“Rami’s a damn liar and you know it. No one’s seen fairies ‘round here since me great-grans time.”

“That's what I thought but he showed me the marks, someone whipped him with a thorny vine, he'd never ‘arm his own precious hide for a story.”

Keith stiffened in front of him, eyes wide. Lance cocked his head again this time asking a question with the gesture. Keith shook his head again and proceeded to cram the rest of his meal in his mouth. Still chewing he stood up and walked away. Lance yelped, because seriously? Scrambled to eat the rest of his breakfast quickly, then scrambled after the other boy. He needn't have worried, Keith was waiting outside for him, leaning against the Inn wall tapping his fingers idly. Lance let out a relieved sigh.

“Give a guy some warning, I thought you were leaving without me.”

Keith turned wide, startled eyes on Lance “I wouldn't leave you.” The words were so genuine that Lance felt his heart swell, he grinned.

“Aww, I knew you couldn't resist my charm forever!”

That blank look, a shake of the head and a raised eyebrow “When were you charming?”

Lance clutched his chest “Ouch! Again you wound me! I fear this might be the fatal blow!” He paused a couple seconds then continued “False alarm.”

Keith rolled his eyes again and his shoulders relaxed “Come on, let's go get some supplies then get away from this place.” Lance followed without complaint. He kind of liked the town but his companion’s oddness made him more eager to leave than he'd thought.

Keith was a ruthless bargainer. The poor merchants didn't stand a chance. They could only carry so much, so Lance knew they'd be stopping in at least one more town before they reached home. But they probably had a week's worth of rations. Lance contemplated buying another blanket but he'd have to carry it and he reluctantly decided his pack was too full. He wasn't sure how Keith crammed everything into his bag, it was smaller than Lance’s, but seemed to fit the same amount of stuff. Except he used his mantle as a bedroll. So maybe that was the difference. He did stock up on arrows though, his time with the probably-bandits had dwindled his supply more than he liked. He also bought another length of chord because one of his extras had snapped when he'd been showing off for Keith. Worth it.

They continued on their way, things were more populated now and they were actually traveling on a road instead of a forest trail. There was more traffic, humans and animals going places that Lance could only guess at.

Keith was a lot more wary with people around, his gaze seeming to dare anyone to mess with him. Nobody took him up on that offer. Lance didn't blame them, these were mostly farmers and traders going about their business. Bandits were more likely to hide and wait to strike, robbers more likely to be in a city and guards didn't give a damn as long as you kept the peace. Lance had no clue why Keith's hair was on end. Not literally, literally it was kind of long in the back and so generally lay flat. His bangs sometimes stood up when he had a bad case of bed head though. Lance wasn’t sure why but that little detail was very important to him.

At the two week mark their luck broke and it began to rain. A steady drizzle that made everything miserable. Lance's boots were caked with mud within the hour and every step was a Herculean effort. Keith looked like a drowned cat even after he pulled his hood up. Lance had tried to lighten the mood by teasing him but the other boy had only scowled and muttered “I feel like a drowned cat.”

They had bickered about every little thing, getting on each other's nerves in a way they hadn't before this. Lance was genuinely irritated and not in the mood to placate the moody boy, so they snapped and fought over stupid things. Lance thought Keith was close to punching him more than once but he only snarled and stalked off. Lance noticed the other boy didn't seem to leave as deep an impression in the mud as Lance did.

He tried not to feel that life was unfair but it totally was. Keith apparently agreed with him because he was almost eager about finding them a place to stay at a nice warm, dry farm. The owners let them bunk in the barn and the stew the farm wife gave them tasted like heaven. Lance was almost giddy with delight when he fell into a pile of straw and proclaimed “Fit for a prince!” Keith snorted and Lance smiled at him.

“Oh come on, that was better than a snort!” Keith raised an eyebrow and smirked “Keep telling yourself that.” He settled down onto a pile of straw with more dignity than Lance had. Lance eyed the other boy “You look like you have something you want to say.”

Keith glanced up startled “When have I ever wanted to say something?” He asked obviously amused. Lance leaned back into his straw “Usually when you want to make fun of me.”

Keith chuckled and Lance added a point in an imaginary scoreboard. That was one for him, Keith technically had laughed once so one on his side, even if it had made Lance’s skin crawl…

“I did actually want to say something, I was just amazed you could tell.” He heard the other boy sigh “We’ve been making good progress, before today I would've guessed three days before I could safely drop you off. If this weather continues though…” another sigh and a grumbled “I hate rain. I come from a freaking desert where I only have to deal with rain for a couple months out of the year. What kind of barbarous place is this where it rains half the year and snows the other half?”

Lance snorted “Excuse you, this place is totally the norm, you're the one from a freakish environment.” And Lance was beyond thrilled that Keith had thrown that information out there so casually! “-and rain is amazing, when it's not miserable.” Another chuckle, small but there! Lance perked up. He was excited to be so close to home, though he was regretting that the other boy wouldn't come with him. They were friends now and Lance was going to miss Keith and all his weird quirks. The man was a mystery and apparently Lance only had three days left to figure him out.

“Hopefully the rain will go away, I don't particularly feel like going through another day like today.”

Lance smiled softly “Sorry to burst your bubble buddy, but this time of year with very little wind and those clouds piled up beyond the horizon? We're in for a couple straight days of soaking rain.”

There was a pause “I think I hate you for telling me that.”

Lance grinned and sat up “Don't blame the messenger, I'm going to be sucking it up right next you.”

Keith was curled up in his straw pile “Fine. I hate your country. I only hate you as an extension thereof.”

Lance sniffed ostentatiously “Rude.”

Keith's eyes were closed and he was smiling softly. Lance gave into the impulse and asked “You don't have to tell me but what's the desert like?”

Keith's eyes remained closed “Peaceful. Hot during the day, frigid at night. But you'll never see more stars. The night sky here is so dark in comparison. I loved the feeling of being the only one around for miles and miles. It was a scrub desert, rocky, instead of sandy. The plants are tough and twisted. During the rainy season everything goes crazy and blooms. It's stunning.”

“It sounds like you miss it.” Lance commented quietly.

Keith sighed “I do. I haven't lived in it for a long time, things happened and I left. It's a harsh environment, there is no forgiveness. I miss even that about it though.”

Lance lay back down and stared up at the rafters. When he finally fell asleep he dreamed of stars and storm cloud eyes.

* * *

The morning brought no sun. A steady drizzle continued and Keith glared at the clouds like he would stab them if he could. He was a homicidal little drowned kitten, Lance decided, amused. The farmer's wife was kind enough to give them some wax wrapped bread to take with them. The bread was still warm, though it probably wouldn't be by the time they stopped to eat. Lance found his mood was better but Keith's still swung between homicidal and miserable. Lance decided to keep out of his way.

They arrived at a town shortly after noon and Lance suggested they stop if there wasn't another town they could reach before nightfall. Keith was shivering and agreed more readily than Lance expected. The Inn they found was nicer than the Yalmor’s Ears, not surprising since the town was bigger and located on a main trade road.

Not many people were present in the common room, which made Keith relax a bit. The Inn had a bathing chamber and Keith and Lance raced to it, shoving each other to get there first. Keith beat him, just barely, sliding into the room with a determined expression on his flushed face. They chose tubs that were near each other and Lance sunk into the warm water with a moan. Lance threw his soap at Keith's head at one point. The other boy's eyes had narrowed but he hadn't lifted his face out of the warm water. They left reluctantly when the water began to cool and Lance kept himself from ogling Keith _too_ much as he dressed.

Their room had a good strong lock on it so they figured it was safe enough to leave their packs behind. Keith rummaged in his and pulled something blue out and slipped it into a pouch on his belt. He left his mantle drying by the fire and Lance found himself weirdly content as they went down to the common room.

They ordered lunch and the maid that brought it was a shapely blonde. Lance flirted with her out of habit more than anything, he felt kind of weird about it but couldn't figure out why. Keith's expression had flashed that weird confused blank expression before becoming resigned. Lance didn't get what that meant either, as usual.

He felt a sort of frustration rising in him, pushing that content feeling away. He felt restless and missed part of what the girl was saying, when he checked back into the conversation she was in the middle of a sentence and Keith was looking alarmed, sitting up straight with wide eyes.

“-and they say half the guards are dead and the other half injured. The Princess is fine but her fiancé is missing and that makes three missing princes in the past half a year!”

Lance felt his own spine straighten in shock “Wait, who attacked the palace? And three missing princes?”

The girl shook her head “No one knows who attacked the palace, just that the elder Prince Shirogane was taken sometime during the fight. The younger prince disappeared shortly after they arrived and of course Prince Lance disappeared ages before that. Do you think Terra will blame us for losing both their princes?” She gasped “There won't be a war will there?”

“No, no of course not.” The reassurance came from Keith surprisingly. His face was blank but he was actually trying to comfort the girl. Lance gulped “There's no way. Terra is a reasonable country, they've been our allies for a long time, they wouldn't start a war when it wasn't us responsible for the disappearances.” The girl looked happier “Oh good, I'd hate my beau being conscripted… We’re getting married in a few months.”

Keith managed a faint smile “Congratulations, I wish you both well.”

Lance beamed “Good for you! How long have you been engaged?”

This launched the girl into talking about her entire history with “Henry” and Lance would normally have found it interesting but his gut was turning thinking of Allura and how her fiancé had disappeared. Could all the guards be injured or dead? He had friends in the guard… oh quiznark...

The girl was called away by another customer and they finished their meal in silence. They went upstairs and grabbed their packs.

“We’ll cover the distance faster hitching a ride with wagons heading in the correct direction.” Keith said his face hard. Lance nodded and they headed back out into the rain.

* * *

They were both miserable and exhausted when they arrived in the capital. They'd pushed hard taking carts when they could and not stopping for more than sleep. They ate every meal while walking in the rain. Lance was intent on making it home and didn't question why Keith's determination matched his own. They barely talked, Lance was too focused on thoughts of his home and Allura and freaking out about who was injured and dead. People he knew were suffering and he hadn't been there to help. He was kicking himself for the stupid selfishness that had led him to run away in the first place…

Keith was a tense, silent presence at his side the entire time and he took some comfort knowing the black haired boy was there. He didn't know why his friend had changed his plans and had come with him all the way to the capitol, but he was grateful for his company.

Lance approached the guard at the palace gate and was relieved to not see any obvious wounds, so maybe there had been some exaggeration to the story.

“Halt, state your name and purpose.”

Lance took a deep breath and threw back his cloak hood revealing his face “I am Prince Lance and I've returned home to aid my sister and father.”

The guard gaped in shock “P-prince Lance?” He stuttered. His eyes focused and he examined Lance closely “You look like the Prince” he said slowly “but do you have any other proof?” Lance nodded and pulled his personal signet ring from a necklace he wore under his shirt. The guard nodded and said “Forgive me your Highness, these are troubling times and the palace is under lock down.” He looked over at Keith “What's your name and purpose.

Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath, bracing himself “I am Prince Keith Shirogane of Terra. I am here because I heard my brother has gone missing.”

Lance stared at his companion in shock. Prince Keith? What the heck? Keith was who?

The guard asked for proof and Keith reluctantly showed him a ring, also kept on a chain around his neck. He didn't once look over at Lance though, and his face was stony. The guard waved them both through the gate and called into the guardhouse. A second guard appeared and took the first guards spot. The first guard escorted them into the castle.

Lance would've objected to the escort but he was still reeling from Keith's announcement. He remembered the odd way Keith had been tense when he'd first introduced himself then relaxed after Lance hadn't reacted. How he'd been reluctant to speak about why he was at the castle and how every time Lance had flirted with him he'd shut down and been confused. Oh god. Keith had been his _fiancé_! And Lance had run away! And Keith had made Lance promise not to tell anyone at the palace about him! So much made sense now. He'd been betrothed to _Keith_! Why the fuck had he run away??? Lance groaned and slapped a palm to his face. He was such a fucking idiot.

Keith's finally glanced at him when he groaned. His face was mostly blank still, but there was a slight worry line between his eyebrows and his eyes showed some concern. He looked away quickly and Lance wanted to whimper. He couldn't handle this… and where was the guard taking them? Lance glanced around quickly and realized they had to be heading towards his father’s study. He felt his stomach knot with worry. He was _not_ ready for this. What was he going to say to his father? Oh god, he was going to be so pissed…

Lance braced himself as the guard knocked on the door. It swung open and Allura was there. His sister was stunning, dark brown skin a shade darker than his own, platinum blonde hair like their father and eyes that were sky blue, made her a rare beauty but what made her so stunning was the way she carried herself, always in control. She could dominate a room with her mere presence.

He was distressed to see her eyes were red rimmed with crying. He had no more time to take in any details as her sky blue eyes met his ocean blue ones. They widened and she threw herself at him hugging him so tightly he thought his ribs would crack “Lance! Oh Lance I was so worried!” She gasped tears rolling down her face.

Lance was startled, he'd almost never seen her cry before, even when she'd broken her arm falling out of a tree when she was twelve she'd never cried. The only time he could remember was when he was five and their mother had died. They'd all cried then. He didn't know what to do so he rubbed circled on her back and murmured “Shhh, ‘Lura, I'm here, I'm here.” until she calmed down.

Her sobs finally died and she pushed away from him, a frown on her delicate features “You bloody idiot! What were you thinking just taking off like that! Do you have any idea how worried we were? You _know_ father wouldn't have forced you to marry someone you didn't get along with!” At the mention of his marriage he winced and looked over at Keith, Prince Keith. God he still couldn't believe that. He and the guard were politely pretending not to be there and Keith's face was blank, blank, blank. Dear god, was that his political mask? So much made sense now…

Lance turned his attention back to his sister and said “I'm sorry ‘Lura, I know it was stupid and selfish and I'm so sorry about your fiancé. What happened?”

Tears appeared in her eyes again but she angrily wiped them away. “Of course. Come in.” She looked away from him and noticed his companion for the first time, her eyes widened slightly “Prince Keith, please come in. We have much to discuss.” Keith finally looked at them and nodded. They both followed her into his father’s study. Lance was startled his father wasn't behind his desk and even more so when his sister took the chair behind it. She gestured them both to take chairs and Lance obeyed mechanically. Keith hesitated before sitting down.

Allura took a deep breath “I don't know how much you know or how much of what you heard has any semblance of truth, so I'll tell it from the start, I apologize Prince Keith, you know the beginning of the story but I don't know what my brother knows of what happened after he left.” Keith nodded stiffly and she continued

“When Shiro and Keith arrived and you weren't there we were left very embarrassed, luckily Keith wasn't offended and Shiro was amused.” She closed her eyes and a small smile appeared on her lips “Shiro said later he'd had to prevent Keith from escaping multiple times on their way here. Apparently he was as eager to be married as you were Lance.” Her eyes opened and there was a soft sadness there. “He laughed when Keith finally succeeded in his escape and apologized for his behavior.”

Lance saw Keith scowl slightly and squirm in his chair.

“A bond quickly formed between Shiro and myself. I do believe I fell in love the first time I saw him laugh.” Tears were welling in her eyes again but she didn't seem to notice them “We reached an understanding quickly,” she chuckled “neither of us were subtle about our feelings. Shiro told me Keith would groan every time he saw me enter a room and tell Shiro to ‘stop being so gross already’”

Keith was blushing his blank mask broken. Horror and embarrassment writ large on his features. Lance noted pink was a very becoming color in his cheeks.

“So we were engaged and there was much rejoicing. Keith disappeared and I sent out people to try and find Lance. Shiro shrugged and told me Keith would come back when he felt like it, he said you were like a cat.”

Keith groaned and buried his face in his hands, face a darker shade of pink. Allura chuckled but then her face sobered “Nine days ago we were to hold the official engagement ceremony. We were in the chapel of the lions with father walking us through the ceremony and our responsibilities to our people and each other.” Tears welled again but Allura’s voice remained steady. “There was a horrible noise, all dissonance and screeching, then a portal appeared in the center of the chamber. A man stepped out and… and… he wasn't human Lance!” She looked scared “You know I never believed the tales of the fair folk but I am convinced he was fae.”

Keith stiffened his head shooting up and wide eyes staring at Allura

“He had purple skin and glowing yellow eyes. These _things_ boiled out of the portal and swarmed around the chamber, they restrained the guards before anyone could react. Father stepped out in front of Shiro and me and spoke to the man. He told him to leave and no repercussions would fall upon him. The man threw back his head and laughed. He spoke in a language I didn't understand and it was _magic_ , it hit father straight on and he collapsed.” Allura’s eyes closed and tears were running down her cheeks “Then he turned to Shiro and me. Shiro stood in front of me and the man spoke ‘So thou wouldst protect thy lady even seeing what becomes of those who earn my wrothe. Well, fortune favors thou for ‘tis not thy lady I seek.’ Then he grinned a horrible grin and spoke again in that language and Shiro was pulled toward him. He grabbed Shiro by the throat and said ‘Thou, on the other hand, might be be of use.’ Then he turned and left through the portal, dragging Shiro as though he weighed nothing! Shiro fought but the man’s magic kept him restrained. I chased after them but the portal closed the second he went through.”

Allura opened her eyes and looked at Keith “I'm so sorry. I should've done more to protect him, I should've-” her voice caught and Keith raised a hand stopping her.

“Shiro would be glad you are safe princess and your people need you.” Lance saw the sorrow in his friend's eyes though. And another emotion, anger, starting to burn there. Allura nodded shortly, not agreeing with Keith but accepting his statement.

“The creatures that came through the portal disappeared into smoke when the portal closed and the guards were freed. Father-” her voice caught again “Father’s been in a coma ever since. Uncle Coran thinks he's been cursed, he doesn't know how to help father. I've taken over for the time being, but we’ll have to make an announcement about father’s condition soon. I've been so busy trying to run the country I haven't been able to do anything substantial in finding Shiro or who the person was that took him.” She closed her eyes and whispered “I'm so tired Lance. I don't think I've slept for more than an hour at a time since he disappeared. I miss him so much.”

Keith again surprised Lance by reaching forward and taking Allura’s hand “Don't worry. Shiro is strong. He will be fine until we find him. He might even manage to escape on his own.” Allura’s smile was watery but there was a new hope in her eyes “Thank you.”

Lance cleared his throat awkwardly “Don't forget, I'm back now. I'll help with whatever you need. I can help with finding Shiro or with taking some of father’s burden from you, whatever you need, okay?” Allura stood up, came around the desk and hugged him again. “Thank you.” She whispered.

* * *

Allura took in their appearance and ordered them both to go get some rest. Lance snorted and said he would if she promised to get some rest as well. She'd agreed easier than he'd expected.

Keith had been led away by a guard and Lance had watched him go then sighed and turned towards his own rooms. He'd taken a long soaking bath and gone to bed where he'd slept like the dead.

He woke to Allura jumping on him. He shrieked as she attacked his sides with deft fingers. He surrendered quickly and she curled up next to him staring into his face. She looked much better, well rested and happy to see him. He saw mischief burning in her eyes and felt a sinking sensation. He knew that look, and he was about to be embarrassed for her pleasure, he just knew it.

“Sooooo” she drawled “I didn't have a chance to ask last night but just how did you come to be traveling with the _fiancé_ you ran away to avoid?” Lance groaned and buried his head in his pillows. Nope. He was not dealing with this. She started tickling him again and he ended up falling off his bed. He finally gave in and crawled back into his bed where his sister sat triumphant.

“Well for one thing, I didn't know he was my fiancé until yesterday.” Lance had the feeling his face was bright red.

Allura gasped “Lance!” Her voice was exasperated “Don't you ever pay attention? Father showed us a painting of him and told you his name.”

Lance looked up at her sheepishly “I was too busy planning my escape. I'm kind of regretting that by the way.” Allura laughed. Lance loved her laugh. There was nothing ladylike or delicate about it, she laughed with her entire being.

When she'd calmed down she said “The Shirogane brothers are attractive, it's no wonder we fell so easily to their charms.”

Lance grinned “Keith doesn't have any charms. It's kind of charming how completely awkward he is.”

Allura leaned against her brother and sighed eyes going soft “Shiro is very charming. He's an easy person to get along with, mature, smart and a born leader. His looks are the least of his charms. He could be the ugliest man alive and I think I would've fallen just as fast. His soul is _so_ beautiful I could cry.”

Lance wrapped a comforting arm around his sister “Sounds like Keith was right and you two should stop being so gross.”

Allura scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue out at Lance. He squeezed her lightly. “We _will_ find him ‘Lura. Never doubt it.” She looked up at him and there was nothing but determination in her eyes. “You're right. We will.” She continued seriously “But tell me more of Keith, how did you two come to travel together?”

It was Lance’s turn to smile “He rescued me from some rather uncouth men who were under the mistaken assumption I had stolen something from them. I promise I didn't but they didn't believe me. Keith came in and knocked them all out. He says he only rescued me because they had something he was looking for, something he was going to return to its proper owner. I was just an added bonus.” Lance chuckled “He was extremely put out when he recognized me. I didn't know why then but in retrospect that's just funny on so many levels I don't know where to begin…” Allura laughed with him.

“Poor boy. I wasn't exaggerating when I said he was as eager as you to avoid being married off. Part of the reason why he left so abruptly was a young man of the court was putting himself forward as a replacement spouse.”

Lance raised an eyebrow and tried for a casual tone as he said “Oh? And who was the soul brave enough to try and replace _me_?”

Allura raised an eyebrow back at him “One of our young foreign ambassadors I believe. I think his name started with an ‘L’ but can't remember it at the moment. He left shortly after Keith disappeared.” Lance tried not to be pleased by this news. Or at least not to _show_ he was pleased. He failed at both. Allura rolled her eyes “The competition being gone doesn't mean you have a chance.”

Lance snorted “I never have competition, I'm just glad Keith won't be stabbing him when he gets annoyed.”

Allura raised an eyebrow “Know this from personal experience do you?”

Lance raised a hand to his chest in mock outrage. Their eyes met and they both dissolved into giggles. “I am truly glad to have you back.” Allura sighed “I can't be myself around anyone but Coran with father and Shiro…” she trailed off. Lance gave her a squeeze “So, sister dearest, what do you want me to do?”

Allura cocked her head to the side “I think we should chat with your ex-fiancé and see what we can think up together to get Shiro back. I have the feeling he knows something more than he said.”

Lance nodded, Keith had frozen up when Allura had mentioned the fae, he'd had the same reaction back in the Yalmor’s Ears when fairies had been brought up. It was possible he knew something about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! One major secret down and a bunch more to go! This story started out as a "Prince runs away to avoid being married off and accidentally meets and falls in love with said fiance". It's turned into so much more and I'm afraid to say the romance will be a loooooong burn with much pining.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait but I think that's how this story is going to go. I underestimated how much time I need to dedicate to the world building before I could continue writing... This is a trend that will continue especially since the real world exists... I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I appreciate everyone that left me kudos and comments! Also you guys have no clue how excited I was to write from someone else's POV... It's sooooo hard to stick with just one character but I cant write as Keith cause I'll give shit away!!!

They found Keith in the courtyard near the ambassador’s chambers. Lance let out a low appreciative whistle when he saw the boy.  _ Prince  _ Keith dressed differently than forest ninja thief Keith. He wasn't wearing that all encompassing cloak for one thing. He still wore tight dark pants and black boots but the material was expensive. He wore a tight, black silk sleeveless top, with a loose bright red silk toga-thing held at one shoulder with a gold pin. Lance had never seen Keith in a bright color, his traveling clothes had all been sturdy muted colors, never pure black, but dark greys and browns that let him blend into the shadows. Keith's hair was up in a ponytail and a gold hair ornament held it in place. 

 

Lance had liked how mysterious the dark colors had made Keith. Now with his bright red accent he looked stunning, his bright coloration announcing how dangerous he was. He was sitting on an ornamental bench, eyes closed, basking in the sun. 

 

“Good morning Princess Allura, Prince Lance.” His eyes opened slowly and Lance felt himself pulled into their dark depths even as a pang of shock ran through him. This was the first time Keith addressed him with his title since they'd first met, the first time he'd addressed Lance since declaring his identity. He disliked the formality intensely. 

 

“You can still call me Lance.” He blurted. 

 

Keith looked at him steadily, eyes hard. “Begging your highness's pardon, but I don't believe that is a good idea.” Lance felt as if he'd been slapped. Keith turned his regard to Allura “I assume you wish to speak to me? Is here fine or shall we go somewhere else?” 

 

Allura gave Lance a sympathetic look “Here should be fine, there aren't any listening ears.” She seated herself on a bench that allowed her to look at Keith. Lance settled down by her feet and felt reassured as she began to play with his hair. Crows, Keith's words still had him reeling. Maybe their friendship meant more to Lance than it had Keith. After all, Keith had known who Lance was but had never shared his own identity. Lance felt his heart sinking and a weight bow his shoulders. The day was suddenly not so nice.

 

“I was hoping you'd answer a few questions for me Prince Keith.” Allura said. Keith nodded “I’ll answer to the best of my abilities. There are a few things I won't answer. I won't lie to you but there are personal reasons I won't answer some questions.”

 

Allura nodded “We all have our secrets and I just hope none of yours affect our search for Shiro.”

 

Keith bit his lip, a worried line appearing between his eyes “I don't believe they will, I would sooner tell them than lose him.” Lance saw the vulnerability in his eyes and looked away. Keith wasn't interested in being friends. He wouldn't want sympathy.

 

Allura took a deep breath “You reacted when I spoke of the man whom I believe to be fae what do you know of him?”

 

A cold expression crossed Keith's face and Lance shivered remembering the last time he'd seen that look on that face. “Yes. Not him specifically, but I know of the fair folk. My parents were killed by Unseelie, the dark court of the fae. I am Shiro’s cousin by birth. His parents adopted me after their deaths and I have all the legal responsibilities of a second son of the blood. Including inheriting if anything happens to my brother. I would give anything to keep that from happening.”

 

Lance believed that. Keith's determination was almost physical. He was surprised Keith had divulged that much of his personal history instead of just telling them he'd encountered the Unseelie court.

 

“Most people don't believe in faeries, and they tend to encourage that ignorance. The Unseelie tend to be more vicious. Most fae are mischievous and the Seelie court can be nearly kind to humans, but the Unseelie are usually murderous and untrustworthy. They dream only of power, and delight in pain and anguish. Not all are completely awful but there are many powerful dark magicians in their court. They also tend to have odder appearances. Purple skin and glowing yellow eyes sounds pretty tame for an Unseelie sorcerer.”

 

Allura sat forward eyes intent on Keith “Do you know how to find Shiro?” 

 

He frowned. “Not exactly. There might be a way, I hope it is a way but…” he took a breath “Have you ever heard of Voltron?”

 

Allura straightened eyes wide “A tale only.” She breathed “A magical warrior that none could beat and invulnerable to magic. How would such a thing help us find Shiro?”

 

Keith slumped slightly “I don't know if it could,” He admitted “but it's power is said to be great and the fae fear and covet it. It's not the only option we have, we could try bargaining with someone from the Seelie court. Well, you could try bargaining with the Seelie, they would probably try to kill me…” he looked away from them and Lance knew he wasn't going to elaborate on that subject. “I could try other means of finding information as well. I prefer searching for Voltron though.”

 

“How would you go about finding Voltron?” Allura asked. Keith glanced at Lance and then away. He pulled something out of his toga thing and lifted it up. Lance saw it was the blue stone he'd glimpsed before. It was the size of his fist, a vivid blue and carved to look like a lioness. Lance felt drawn to it, unable to look away even as Keith continued. 

 

“I rescued your brother on accident, I was really after this. The Prince and his friends retrieved it from an old temple that was devoted to water. The others are likely to be in other temples devoted to the elements, unless they too were stolen from their place.” 

 

“May I see that?” Allura asked politely. Keith nodded and tossed it underhand. Both Lance and Allura yelped and made a grab for the lion. Their efforts impeded each other and the lion fell to the ground. Lance was closer and managed to touch the lion first. The world shifted around him and he found himself surrounded by blue light.

 

He blinked. He was sitting on nothing, Allura and Keith were gone, but he didn't feel fear. Instead he felt a rush of warmth and love. He could tell the emotion wasn't his but it washed through him, taking him under like an undertow. Part of the light seemed to grow brighter and he saw movement. Padding towards him was a gigantic blue lioness. She towered over him and he stared up at her, deep into her ocean depth eyes, fascinated by the waves that rolled across her fur. 

 

_ You. _

 

He didn't hear the voice with his ears, it swept through his body into his brain. It was gentle and playful but he could feel the strength hidden in the depths of that voice, the hidden currents that lurked beneath.

 

_ You are mine. My Paladin. I shall have no other. _

 

She blinked and suddenly he was back in the courtyard, his hand resting on the lion where it lay on the ground. He gasped for air feeling like he hadn't breathed in hours. Allura had shied away from him, eyes wild.

 

Lance shook his head to clear it of a lingering haze and picked up the statue examining the carving more closely. It was made of Lapis Lazuli and Lance could see the lionesses playful attitude in the features. She sat regally but with an air of mischief. Lance felt a warmth swell in his chest when he looked at her, this affection was his own. 

 

“It's nice to meet you Blue.” He whispered. It might have been his imagination but he thought he heard an answering purr in his mind. He looked up, awe still filling him and looked into Keith's eyes. His features were blank but his eyes were soft, the blue in them overpowering the purple and grey. Lance looked away quickly, that look wasn't for him. Instead he looked up at his sister. She'd recovered.

 

“You glowed blue when you touched that statue.” She stated. Lance shrugged helplessly unsure how to respond.

 

“It seems,” Keith's voice drawled “I managed to find the owner.”

 

Lane looked back at Keith “Looks like.” The soft look in Keith's eyes hurt Lance and he took a shaky breath “So, how do we find the other lions and paladins?”

 

Keith blinked rapidly “Paladins?”

 

Lance felt his face grow a bit warm and was glad his dark skin would hide a faint blush “That's what she called me.” He said gesturing toward the carved lion. Keith looked thoughtful.

 

“Looking at old maps is a way to start at least, the older the better for our purposes. Consulting people who know about the legend of Voltron might help as well.”

 

Allura and Lance exchanged glances and grinned “Uncle Coran.” They said in chorus, Keith nodded. 

 

“If that is settled, I believe I'll start in the library. I remember some books from last time that might be of help this time too.” Keith stood and made a slight bow to them both before exiting the courtyard. Lance watched him go mournfully.

 

“Well so much for that.” He sighed, Allura looked down at him sympathetically.

 

“Don't jump to conclusions Lance, he has his own reasons for what he does and from what I can tell, he doesn't react like most people. Try to talk to him and get him to explain his mindset, maybe it will make sense then.” She looked thoughtful “I wonder why he started looking for Voltron in the first place.” 

 

* * *

 

Hunk wasn't expecting today to be any different than the day before. King Alfor would still be in a coma, Princess Allura would still be staying strong and trying to keep the kingdom running smoothly. The same general air of depression would permeate the air and his best friend would still be missing. 

 

When he arrived in the kitchen though there was an air of excitement, he didn't have a chance to ask what was going on before a plate was shoved into his hands and he was shoved out of the kitchen. He heard something about a feast planned for that night and wondered what had prompted it. Had a new ambassador arrived? 

 

He shook his head as he ate quickly but neatly. There was nothing he hated more than unanswered questions. One of his more defining traits was his curiosity and it had lead him into trouble many times before. 

 

Hunk brought his dishes back to the kitchen where they were snatched from his hands and he was unceremoniously kicked back out. It was frustrating. Normally the kitchen staff loved talking with him, he truly appreciated their food in a way most others didn't. He never complained about it ‘being too plain’ or anything. He loved talking about cooking and had friends on the staff. With an unplanned feast to prepare though they would all be busy scrambling to prepare everything in time. Hunk sighed, hopefully someone would eventually tell him what the fuss was about before his burning curiosity killed him.

 

He made his way to the armory, he wasn't doing anything exciting today, making chainmail was repetitive and boring but it let him think. Today that was a curse more than a blessing. He was completely in the zone hands working without input from his brain when he was interrupted by his master. 

 

“You have a visitor.” There was a kind smile on master Gaul’s face. “Take a break from that.”

 

Hunk nodded at him and wiped the sweat off his forehand with a rag. He put everything away neatly, just because he would be coming back didn't mean he should leave something out where someone could get injured. He squinted as the sunlight hit his eyes, and was surprised as something hit his chest. He grunted out of startlement more than anything and looked down at a tall lanky  _ familiar _ form that was failing to wrap its arms around his barrel chest.

 

“Lance?” He gasped. Lance grinned cheekily up at him blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

 

“I'd hoped you hadn't heard I was back.” He said smugly. Hunk whooped and picked him up in a crushing bear hug. 

 

“I've missed you!” He set his friend down hard and pulled away putting his hands on his hips and glaring in mock anger “How could you leave without at least telling me! I could've gone with you!”

 

Lance's grin turned a little sheepish “I didn't want you to get in trouble big guy. I know you would've gone with me but you would've hated it. I've got a lot to catch you up on, the usual time and place?”

 

Hunk snorted “Yeah. No. There's no way you'll be able to get out of the feast tonight.”

 

Lance looked startled “Wait, feast?”

 

Hunk grinned down at his friend whose expression became more horrified as he spoke “The kitchen is preparing a last second feast, they are going crazy. No one told me why and it was driving _me_ crazy, it has to be to celebrate your return, god knows we could use something to celebrate…”

 

Lance looked sad and shuffled his feet “I know. I just came from seeing father…” he sighed deeply “I can see why everyone's worried. I'm also upset I missed my sister’s fiancé. He’d have to be extraordinary to catch her eye.”

 

Hunk nodded “Prince Shiro was that. I wasn't able to get too close but I stuck my nose in that business so I'd be able to tell you if he was worthy of her or not. I think he is.” 

 

Lance nodded “Thanks for having my back buddy.” An odd look crossed Lance's face “Did you get a look at my fiancé before he ran off?”

 

Hunk cocked his head to the side and examined Lance. This was a more serious question than Lance was trying to let on.

 

“I spotted him a couple times. He seemed serious and quiet. Very pretty. I know plenty of people tried to... _comfort_ him after your defection. He was faultlessly polite and completely cold to them. When he ran off too there was quite an uproar. Some jerk that had been more handsy than the rest apparently got pissed and went home. It was ridiculous to watch when his own brother just laughed and said Prince Keith was a cat and would go as he willed.”

 

A soft smile appeared on Lance's face and he chuckled “Yup. That's Keith.”

 

Hunk gaped at Lance he knew  _ that  _ look “Wait. What? When did this happen? I thought you ran away to avoid your fiancé, how the hell did you develop a crush on him?”

 

Lance looked guilty “Yea. Running away was super stupid and I regret so much about the last couple of months it's probably going to make you laugh. Short version is Keith rescued me accidentally and I convinced him to help me find my way home. He didn't tell me he was my ex-fiancé so I didn't know any better and the whole crush thing just kind of happened. He did know better though.” Lance looked dejected “Ever since we got back he's been treating me like a stranger.” 

 

Hunk squeezed Lance's shoulder “That's rough buddy. Don't think you're getting out of giving me the long version though. I want every last detail.” 

 

Lance grinned up at him “I wouldn't dream of keeping anything from you, but I'd better let you get back to work. If I can't sneak away tonight I'll grab you for a chat tomorrow.” 

 

Hunk nodded. As Lance turned away Hunk said quietly “I'm glad you're back.” Lance smiled at him, then left.

 

Hunk went back to the mindless job of creating chain-mail, his thoughts buzzing with questions. He slowly organized his thoughts into how he'd interrogate his friend. He smiled, a feeling of satisfaction running through him.

 

* * *

 

Lance would've rather caught up with Hunk but the party wasn't bad. Hunk was right when he said people needed something to celebrate, there was a quiet forced cheerfulness in the people. They laughed a little too hard and drank more than they aught. Lance was having fun flirting and socializing though. He'd missed large groups of people to be charming for. He'd danced, chatted and eaten until he was stuffed. It was nearing midnight and he felt like sneaking off for a bit to cool off and catch his breath.

 

He went to his favorite balcony, it was small but had one of the best views of the grounds and, on clear nights, of the stars. He sighed in relief as the cool air and silence hit him. He leaned against the railing and let out another sigh.

 

“I didn’t peg you as the type to need a break.” A voice said quietly from behind him. Lance spun and saw Keith perched on the balcony, back against the castle wall. Keith's outfit was similar to what he'd worn before but his black top and red toga-wrap thing were both covered in gold embroidery. His black ankle high boots had gold accents and the gold ornament in his hair was shaped like a dragon with a ruby for an eye. Keith's face was in shadow but he sounded exhausted.

 

“And yet I am not surprised to find you hiding.”

 

Keith's form shrugged and he let his head fall back against the wall exposing the pale expanse of his throat. “I think I lasted ten minutes, it's a new record.”

 

Lance grinned and walked over to Keith, leaning against the balcony by the other’s feet. “You managed to find one of my favorite hiding spots. I usually just need a breather before going back in though.”

 

This close Lance could see the small smile on Keith's face “Well, it's a good spot. I've been here all night and you're the first to find me.”

 

“Would you like me to go?” Lance asked remembering how distant Keith had been acting. 

 

Keith hummed “Nah. It's nice to have a friend for company.”

 

Lance felt the words go through him like a bolt of lightning. He straightened so fast he heard something in his back pop. 

 

“You think we're friends?”

 

Lance hadn't realized Keith's eyes were closed until they snapped open and wide dark eyes stared at him in confusion. Lance didn't think Keith was breathing. They stared at each other for what felt like forever then Keith took a deep breath. 

 

“I... thought we were?” He said haltingly, uncertainty plain in his voice.

 

“But you wouldn't call me by my name!” Lance wailed “You've barely looked at me since we came back!”

 

Keith blinked slowly “Oh.”

 

“Oh? Oh!” Lance threw his hands in the air in exasperation “I've been freaking out thinking that you hated me!”

 

Keith flinched “S-sorry.” He muttered looking down at his hands which were clenched into fists in his lap. “I… I’m not good at understanding social cues… Shiro always said I was easily misunderstood and don't use my words enough…”

 

Lance groaned and let his forehead rest on the balcony railing tapping it lightly against the rail. He didn't want to cause brain damage, he needed every cell to try and decipher this boy. He looked up at the dark haired boy. “Please use your words Keith. Why did you insist on using my title?”

 

Keith glanced up at Lance then let his gaze fall back to his fists. “You do remember we were engaged yes?” 

 

“Mhm.” It was a very hard-to-forget fact he was still kicking himself about.

 

Keith looked up and cocked an eyebrow “What would you assume of two people who were supposed to get married, had it called off, then started acting all familiar with each other?”

 

Lance blinked, opened his mouth and shut it again. “That's…” he started “That’s actually a really good reason. And Shiro says you're bad at social situations?”

 

Keith snorted “Only care about ones that affect my freedom. I don't have any interest in marriage. I'm  _ not  _ going to be a political pawn.”

 

Lance hummed thoughtfully and examined Keith through half lidded eyes “Not even interested in marriage if you fall in love?”

 

Keith crossed his arms “My parents didn't marry. My last name before Shiro’s parents adopted me was my mother’s, Kogane. They loved each other and felt no need to marry. I don't see why I have to be different.” He snorted “Me falling in love is pretty unlikely though. I don't think I've ever even had a crush.”

 

Lance felt his heart sink a bit, only a bit though, he was too jazzed that Keith considered him a friend. That was an amazing thing. “Do you find anyone attractive?”

 

Keith's hummed again and cocked his head to the side obviously thinking hard. “Yeah. You're are pretty handsome I suppose. I guess I've had the passing thought about kissing some of the guys I've met. It's just not a big deal I guess. I don't get why everyone seems so desperate to find someone. There are other things I'd rather do with my life. People are just so much  _ work _ .”

 

Lance was dead. He felt his heart hammering and his cheeks heating up. Keith thought he was handsome!!! Keith had just killed him. Keith also wasn’t really interested but still, dead Lance.

 

“What about you? Why did you run away?”

 

Lance chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck “I want to marry for love. I agree with not being a political pawn.” He sighed “I know my father wouldn't make me marry someone if I really didn't want to but I hated the pressure that was being put on me to  _ make _ things work with someone I'd never met…” he looked up into Keith’s dark, shadowed eyes “I think I could've made things work with you pretty easily, but I'm glad we don't have that pressure on our friendship.”

 

Keith's smile was lazy and mischievous “I'm glad we don't have that pressure either. You seem like the definition of high maintenance, I might've ended up murdering you and then where would the alliance between our countries be?”

 

Lance snorted “Is that what you meant when you were talking about filters and princely duty? You were talking about you, not me, and your murderous tendencies weren't you?”

 

Keith chuckled softly “Guilty. I'd much rather stab someone that annoyed me then smile and pretend they aren't a dick. Especially when people think they're flirting and get handsy.” His expression darkened. 

 

Lance leaned forward “It must've been super weird when I flirted with you on the road.”

 

Keith nodded “I knew you didn't know but the first time you did, I panicked thinking somehow you  _ knew  _ and were just hiding it for some diabolical reason. I felt super paranoid until we went to that town and I realized you just casually flirt with everyone and don't really mean anything by it.”

 

Lance put a hand to his chest dramatically “Excuse me! My flirting is an art, there's nothing casual about it!”

 

Keith snorted. “Whatever lets you sleep at night.”

 

They stood in silence for a while and Lance felt no urge to rejoin the party. He felt a wave of contentment wash over him and he found himself hoping this moment would last forever. Just him and Keith and the night sky.

 

Keith swung his legs over the rail, back onto the balcony. “I'm tired, I think I'll head to bed.” Lance sighed and nodded. Keith looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder “We  _ are _ friends Lance, no matter how cold I might act in public settings.”

 

Lance nodded again “I get it, don't worry.” 

 

The slightly shorter boy looked up at him, eyes intent on his, making sure Lance understood. Lance smiled softly “I promise.” 

 

Keith blinked and nodded. He turned toward the balcony door but paused, back to Lance. 

 

“Walk me back to my room?”

 

Lance grinned, Keith was still trying to reassure him. “Sure.” He stepped forward and opened the door with a small bow “I know all the secret ways to get us there without being seen.” Keith smiled slightly and followed Lance into the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the gang's (almost) all here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually managed to work on this a bit and decided I'd post what I had since it's been a ridiculously long time and I wanted to prove I'm not dead and haven't abandoned this story. I want to thank Soul_tra, athena4021, FireAndPower, Millenia2424, otakuqueen, Jaded_Scorpio, GodDammitPotatoes, ATCAgainstTheCurrent, The_dam_snackbar, maximum_cat_entropy, Ruubix, wittyy_name, thetolkiengeek, NewandOld, goddesslittleowl, ermagerdness, Rozachi, Sekishi, blackmorning, and aloocurry and all the Nonny's for the kudos (I nearly died when I saw witty-name, you have no clue how much I love your fics! Everyone who hasn't read them should check them out!)
> 
> As always, if you see any spelling/grammar errors please let me know!

Pidge was only half paying attention to her book. It's not that it wasn't interesting but for some reason she couldn't concentrate on the astronomy and wayfinding book. The general excitement that permeated the castle didn't affect the library. The library was her bastion against the hustle and bustle. Despite this a restlessness had settled over Pidge. She sighed and closed _Wayfinding by the Stars_ , maybe shelving some books would burn off her restless energy.

 

She'd been stacking for a half an hour when a stranger entered her library. She was surprised, in the half year she'd been working here she'd met all the literate members of the castle. Her most common visitor was the Grand Duke Coran who she had to remind to be quiet when others were present in the room. He tended to carry on conversations with his books that she found interesting or amusing but most scholars became annoyed. This pale boy was a bit older than herself and had black hair. Maybe he was a visiting ambassador?

 

He spotted her and nodded then went straight to the books. Pidge bit her lip. She was fine with people not talking to her and finding books on their own but there were some rules she preferred to tell new patrons. She sighed and walked over to the boy.

 

“Excuse me,” she said politely “please leave any books you take down for me to restack, I have a system.” The boy looked startled that she'd talked to him but nodded. “I can help you find anything if you need help, I've read at least part of most of the books. Books are not to be removed from  the library unless you get special permission from the head librarian. No eating or drinking is allowed in the library and voices should be kept low.” He nodded again an oddly blank look on his face now that he was no longer startled. She'd think he wasn't listening to her but his eyes were focused so she shrugged it off and went back to stacking books.

 

They worked in silence for a good three hours, she was back to reading _Wayfinding_ , but she was more idly flipping through the star charts than actually paying it any mind. The boy had a good dozen books, three were in foreign languages, and was cross referencing between them all. He was making neat notes on a roll of parchment. He appeared to be a meticulous scholar and she found his presence soothing.

 

The next person to enter the library was _not_ a soothing presence. He burst through the doors as if something was chasing him. Both Pidge and the other boy jumped at the noise and stared at the new boy. He didn't seem to realize he'd done anything wrong. Pidge frowned, he seemed kind of familiar, tall and lanky with dark skin, brown hair and bright blue eyes. It was sending vague feelings of recognition through her but she couldn't figure out _where_ she'd seen this boy.

 

He grinned mischievously and said in a voice that carried through the library making Pidge wince “So this is where you've been hiding!” and walked over to the black haired boy who was glaring.

 

He sat down next to the other boy and began babbling, all in that carrying voice. There wasn't anyone else in the library to be affected besides herself and the boy that looked like he was ready to murder the tall boy. He sighed and in a low voice said “This is a library, be quiet.”

 

The other boy shrugged “It's just us in here, the librarians usually only care when there's someone doing research that wants quiet.”

 

“ _I'm_ doing research and want quiet.” The boy said flatly. The tall boy pouted but his chatter stopped. The pale boy rolled his eyes and was quickly absorbed in his research again. The brunette sighed loudly and began to fidget. He picked up one of the books and began flipping through it. He sighed again, more emphatically. The other boy paid him no mind, absently plucked the book out of the dark skinned boy’s hands, looked something up, made a note and passed the book back to his lanky friend. The other boy was obviously annoyed by this and began to pout.

 

He managed not to speak for another fifteen minutes. “Come on Keith,” he whined at last “what are you even looking at?”

 

He was ignored “Surely you can take a break? There's someone I want to introduce you to! He's a friend of mine and he wants to make fun of me, you love making fun of me so you’ll get along like nobodies business.”

 

The black haired boy, Keith, didn't make any indication he'd heard his friend and continued making notes, switching books again. The tall boy groaned and his head thudded on the table. This continued for half an hour before Keith sat back with a frown. His friend perked up and stared at him expectantly. Keith stood up, picked up two books and one of his pieces of parchment and walked towards her. Pidge felt her eyes widen and the other boy yelped. Purple-ish eyes stared at her and she had to admit she found the unusual color unsettling.

 

“Excuse me” he said in a soft voice “I was hoping you could double check something for me?”

 

“S-sure.” She squeaked at the same time the brown haired boy squawked in indignation “I could've helped you!”

 

Keith rolled his eyes and Pidge suppressed a giggle. Keith lay down the books and opened them. One was open to an old map. It didn’t have Altea or any other modern countries on it. Instead it had odd lines in different colors running to nodes or something running all over the continent. Pidge couldn't read the language the labels were written in and it frustrated her to not understand the odd map. She frowned, she wasn't sure what language that was. It wasn't Terran, Altean, Balmerian, Arusian or Olkari. Even if it was an ancient form of them she should recognize the script. She'd have to ask after she was done helping this boy out.

 

Keith politely cleared his throat returning her attention to him and the passage he was pointing to. She puzzled over it. It was in Altean but an old form of the language that almost required translation. She read it multiple times then eyes wide looked back at the map and stared up at Keith. The boy had been tense but seeing the gob-smacked expression on her face he relaxed.

 

“Oh good.”

 

“How did you figure this out? How did you know to look for this? This is a legend! There's never been any evidence before!” Pidge almost felt offended, but was mostly excited and impressed.

 

“Don't suppose you'll elaborate for the person who hasn't been privileged to read those apparently fascinating books?” A dry voice broke into Pidge’s demands for information.

 

She glared up at the tall boy “He just happened to find evidence that Voltron might exist! This map-” she gestured wildly at the map “ and this book talks about ancient temples devoted to an element corresponding to each lion! Those five main dots where most of the lines of corresponding colors converge must be the temples!”

 

Keith nodded “It’s a lay-line map and shows the strongest convergence of elemental energy.”

 

The tall boy craned his neck to look at the map. “Huh. So Altea overlaps the water country? Somehow that explains a lot.” He looked up at Keith “So how are we going to find all these temples if they are in different countries? Traveling will take a long time, something we are short on.”

 

Keith ran his hand through his hair distractedly “We?” He asked confused “You have a lion already, why do you need to go anywhere?”

 

The brunette gaped at the black haired boy. “Gods you're an idiot.” He breathed then shook his head “Of course I'm going on the search. There's no way I'm staying behind!”

 

Keith hummed thoughtfully and cocked his head to the side “Splitting up to look would shorten travel time I suppose, but with your track record I wouldn't trust you not to get lost.”

 

An undignified sputtering was all the taller boy could produce, hands waving indignantly. “You are so mean.” He finally managed.

 

Keith shrugged “I speak as I find, not my fault you started south and somehow wound up north of the capitol.”

 

“Keeiiiiith.” The boy whined. Pidge felt herself finally catch herself after the series of reeling blows she was felt by their casual conversation. The blue eyed boy already had one of the Voltron lions? They were going to find the rest? She was soo getting in on this!

 

She cleared her throat and said “I'm Pidge” and held out her hand to the black haired boy, he looked startled, as if he'd forgotten she was there but quickly shook her hand.

 

“I'm Keith and this” he jabbed a finger in his friend's direction “is Prince Lance.”

 

Lance. Prince Lance. That's why he was familiar! He wasn't a common sight in the library but she'd seen him once or twice before he'd run away. Lance glared at Keith “He's conveniently left out that _he's_ a prince too.”

 

Keith shrugged “I'm not Pidge’s prince. This is _your_ country.”

 

Pidge groaned “Can you two stop arguing or flirting or whatever it is you are doing for ten minutes?” Lance went red, Keith just looked confused. Well whatever they were both quiet again. “How can I help find these lions? I want in.”

 

Voltron was supposed to be magic, real magic, it could help her find her family.

 

Keith cocked his head and gave her a more thorough examination than he had before. He saw something she guessed because he nodded “Fine with me.”

 

Lance gave him a sideways look but didn't argue. The three of them returned to the desk where Keith had been working and he went over it all with Pidge. She thought of some more books that might yield more information and grabbed them. Lance wasn't completely useless but he definitely had a hard time concentrating and admitted that reading was hard for him because letters jumped around. He wasn't stupid though and contributed to the discussion even if he did make some suggestions that were irrelevant.

 

Keith would occasionally concentrate so hard on a book that Lance or herself had to physically interrupt his reading. One thing that bothered her was the map book. Keith could read it but when she asked the language he shrugged and said “My mother taught me.” This frustrated Pidge because that still didn't give her a _name_ to the language. She also thought Keith's blank expression as he said this was odd. It didn't seem to be a happy memory. She didn't know much about Terran's but what kind of languages were they teaching their children?

 

Lance could speak a bunch of different languages but again had difficulty reading them. He amused himself by switching languages mid conversation and seemed annoyed when Keith followed him flawlessly not even seeming to notice the change. Pidge had difficulty following, reading a language was completely different than hearing it and the way she _thought_ some words were pronounced turned out to be grossly in error. Lance got her off tangent quite a few times discussing pronunciation.

 

Eventually Lance hit Keith and said they had to go to dinner and Keith's face screwed up as if he'd bitten a lemon. Pidge was sorry to see them go, she'd had a very productive and interesting day.

 

“See you tomorrow.” Keith said gloomily casting a longing eye at the books. Pidge smiled “I'll be here, and I'll keep our books out.” She cocked her head and eyed Lance “Don't suppose you'll bring your lion tomorrow?”

 

He raised an eyebrow at her “We’ll see.” He said cryptically. She doubted he'd bring it but who knew? She set about putting the books they'd used aside and trying to think of more books that might help them.

 

* * *

 

“Somehow I feel like you like Pidge more than you like me.” Lance pouted. Keith didn't look at him, his posture was slouched obviously not looking forward to another feast.

 

“Pidge didn't spend all morning interrupting me.”

 

“Well if you'd confided more in me earlier I could've been useful sooner, instead you ignored me. I really do want you to meet a buddy of mine, I told him about you and he's excited to meet you. Can we make some time for that tomorrow?”

 

Keith finally looked up at him his expression conflicted. “I want to get the research done as quickly as we can, Shiro is out there somewhere.” Lance slung his arm around the other boy's shoulders and squeezed comfortingly “I know, and I promise I'm not trying to distract you from that. But Hunk is a good person and he's smart. He could help us.” Lance made his tone wheedling. Keith's conflicted look continued but he seemed to come to a decision.

 

“I'll meet him tomorrow.”

 

Lance grinned “Thank you. Now, I know you hate feasts and socializing and whatnot but I want a dance from you before you disappear, okay?”

 

Keith's face scrunched up unhappily “I was planning on disappearing before the music started…” he trailed off cheeks going slightly pink. Lance blinked. Oh. Oh shit. He'd forgotten about _that_.

 

Lance frowned “Do you always have that extreme of a reaction to music? How do you survive the parties you can't get away from?”

 

Keith hunched in on himself more, but Lance didn't let him escape his arm. “I usually put wax plugs in my ears then read people's lips if they talk to me.”

 

Lance perked up “Great! You can plug your ears for one dance! Come on it'll be fun! I'm a great dancer and we both need to _move_ after being cooped up in the library all morning!”

 

Keith's mouth twitched “You are unconvincing but if I don't give in you'll bug me all night won't you?” Lance grinned and shot Keith a flirty look that completely went over the other boys head. “You know it!”

 

Keith rolled his eyes but his mouth was slightly curved into the smallest of smiles. Lance counted that as a win.

 

* * *

 

Lance wasn't his usual self at the party, he socialized reluctantly and only perked up when the dancing started. True to his word Keith found him and Lance swept the dark haired boy out onto the floor. Keith was pretty good at following Lance’s lead and he doubted anyone could tell Keith couldn't hear the music. He made faces at Keith, who was trying to keep his blank mask on place. It wasn't working and Lance distinctly heard him giggle. Lance wondered how he ever thought this boy was inscrutable. He said a lot with his body language and was just more subtle about his facial features than most. Lance couldn't wait for him to meet Hunk.

 

Lance cajoled a second dance out of Keith then reluctantly let him go to his hiding balcony. Lance promised to meet him there after he'd made a few rounds of the party. He _knew_ he wasn't being subtle about his friendship with Keith but he didn't really see that it was anyone's business. He had to do some damage control after their very public dancing when it was well known Keith avoided dancing like the plague.

 

“We’re going to be brothers-in-law through our siblings” Lance told a sweet little thing that was looking up at him with doe like eyes, she was _really_ good at faking that innocent look, Lance knew for a fact Lady Mellonie was one of the _biggest_ court gossips. “We have to play nice despite the fact it was almost _us_ married.” She giggled and he was certain his little fib would be known to everyone in the court by dawn.

 

He forced himself to stay at the party another hour before escaping to find Keith. The boy was where Lance had found him last time, stretched out on the balcony railing back to the castle wall, balancing like a damn cat.

 

“Hey there handsome, come here often?”

 

Keith opened one eye lazily “Been making a habit of it lately. There's this cute guy that keeps visiting me.” Lance perked up as Keith looked him up and down “Think you could leave? I'm waiting for him.”

 

Lance snorted “Rude.” Keith was grinning Lance leaned against the balcony near Keith's feet again. “I don't get the perching thing, aren't you afraid of falling?”

 

Keith looked down at the ground and shrugged “I like the height. If I fall, I fall. I've never been a big one for thinking about consequences.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes “Somehow I have no trouble believing that. I nearly had a heart attack when you told Pidge all about it and said you were cool with him helping us.”

 

Something about that sentence puzzled Keith but he shook his head “I felt Pidge was trustworthy. I usually trust my instincts.”

 

Lance pouted “Then why did it take you so long to trust me?”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow mockingly “I trust you?”

 

Lance groaned “Keeeeeiiiiith.”

 

Keith chuckled “It took me so long because you were my ex-fiancé idiot. Also you talked waaaay to much and kept asking questions I didn't want to answer.”

 

Lance sniffed dismissively “I think your instincts were just blinded by my brilliance.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes “That’s absolutely the problem.”

 

Lance grinned “Glad you agree. So when should we meet Hunk?”

 

Keith cocked his head to the side and hummed thoughtfully “Well does he have any obligations?”

 

Lance nodded “He's a blacksmith journeyman, he works most mornings but I usually visit him for a bit to make him take a break.”

 

Keith shook his head “We’ll need more time than a break.”

 

“Then talking over lunch is out.”

 

Keith nodded “When is he free? He could meet us in the library if you think he'd be willing to help us. You also said something about your Uncle knowing a lot of old stories?”

 

Lance chuckled “One thing at a time buddy. I think Hunk will help us but I'd still like you to meet outside of the library, you get too hyper focused around books.” Lance could swear Keith was blushing slightly at that, but the moonlight made it hard to tell. “How about we meet him after he gets off work in the afternoon in that courtyard near your rooms? Court functions should be back to a normal level and so there should only be dinner, no dancing, so we can escape back to the library after dinner.”

 

Keith nodded. “Works for me. Now about your Uncle?”

 

Lance grinned “If you thought I talk too much you're in for a shock. I can ask Uncle Coran to meet us in the library in the morning.”

 

Keith nodded “I really want to research more about the fae. We need to be prepared against them.”

 

Lance nodded “Uncle Coran will be useful there, he's always had a thing about stories others think can't be real. He says every tall tale has a grain of truth and the fun part is trying to figure out what grain it is.”

 

Keith drew his legs up to his chest and shivered. “He sounds like a smart man.”

 

“He is. Crazy, but smart.” Lance eyed Keith worried. “Come on, let's get you back to your bed. It's too cold to be out here with no sleeves.”

 

Keith sighed “I suppose.” Then swung his legs over the railing back onto solid ground. Lance opened the balcony door and bowed Keith through it, then took him on a rarely used path back to his rooms. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not but he felt like Keith was sticking closer to him and walking slower. He was definitely smiling more.

 

Lance tried hard not to hope but his crush made it really hard not to hope that Keith would one day feel more for him than just friendship. Even if all he felt was friendship, every moment Keith gave him made him feel like he was flying. He could live with this.

 

* * *

 

Hunk was nervous. Prince Keith had been cold to everyone when he'd been here before. Lance told him that the Prince was just bad at dealing with people but Hunk couldn't help but worry that his friends crush would be a horrible person and Hunk wouldn't be able to convince Lance otherwise. It had happened before when they were fourteen. Lance had fallen for a girl who was a bit older than them and she'd been a horrible person but Lance’s infatuation had blinded him to her faults. She'd very thoroughly broken his heart and Hunk had wondered if Lance would ever be the same. He had become a bit more wary when it came to his crushes but Hunk still worried whenever he saw that soft look on his face.

 

Hunk took a deep breath and paused in the doorway to the courtyard. He saw the two Princes were there already, sitting side by side on a bench. Lance was saying something, arms waving emphatically. The other boy was as pretty as Hunk remembered, just Lances type, which made the worry increase. He was smiling slightly, something Hunk had never heard of him doing at court. Lance finished what he was saying and Prince Keith laughed. There was something in that laugh that made the hair on the back of Hunk’s neck stand on end.

 

Hunk stepped forward into the sunlight and smiled as the two boys caught sight of him. Lance jumped to his feet and raced toward Hunk giving him a tackle hug that failed to so much as make him wobble. Prince Keith stood up more hesitantly and stood awkwardly. His face had shut down the second he'd seen Hunk and he now stared expressionlessly. Hunk hugged Lance back then grinned and said quietly “Well, going to introduce me to your crush or am I going to have to embarrass you?”

 

Lance threw his head back and laughed “Come on, you’ll love him.” Lance looked back over his shoulder and his face fell “Shit, I thought I'd convinced him you were safe. It might take him a bit to open up, sorry about that buddy.”

 

Hunk shrugged “Everyone has different comfort levels with strangers Lance, just because we're extroverts…”

 

Lance sighed “I know. He already met Coran today, that's enough to exhaust anyone.”

 

Hunk nodded “He _is_ rather exuberant.” Lance tugged him towards Keith and Hunk went willingly, trying to project an air of calm reassurance. Keith's body language relaxed minutely but Hunk wasn't sure if that was because of him or because Lance was eagerly making the introductions.

 

“Keith this is Hunk, he's my best friend and all around best human being ever. Hunk this is Keith my ex-fiancé, and the guy who saved my life and got me unlost.”

 

Keith extended his hand stiffly with what was an obvious attempt at a smile on his face. The kid was so stiff Hunk felt bad for him. He smiled gently and clasped Prince Keith's hand. He felt as if he was meeting a wild animal for the first time. He wouldn't put it past Lance to make friends with a wild animal. “Prince Keith it's a pleasure.”

 

Keith's expression remained frozen “Please, call me Keith.”

 

God this poor boy was terrified. Hunk felt his heart swell, he could see why Lance had adopted him. Well, he didn't seem like a bad person so as long as he didn't break Lance’s heart there should be no problems adopting him. He smiled softly, kept his voice low and avoided excess eye contact, wild animal trainer Hunk to the rescue! It seemed to work. With minimal attention on him Keith relaxed further and Hunk saw an expression on his face occasionally.

 

The crowning event was when Hunk and Lance were telling some stories about their childhood antics and Keith piped in “I think Lance told me that one already, I don't suppose you could tell me the real story?” His eyes were laughing even if his face remained blank. Lance sputtered and Hunk laughed “Oh man, I know exactly what he told you, here let me tell you what _really_ happened.” Lance protested at the parts that made him look foolish but Hunk could see him relaxing, happy that Keith was opening up a bit.

 

“Lies all lies.” Lance pouted afterwards “I told you Hunk likes to make fun of me.”

 

Keith raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. “Oh come on! You've known me longer than Hunk, you're just going to take his word over mine?”

 

Keith cocked his head to the side and a half smile appeared on his face “You know… I think I am.”

 

“Traitors. You're all traitors.” Lance pouted crossing his arms in a huff. Keith turned to Hunk “Got any more Lance stories? I'm pretty sure all the ones he told me were half lie.”

 

Lance poked Keith in the side “I'm going to remember this, when we get Shiro back I'm going to get him to tell me all _your_ embarrassing stories!”

 

Keith snorted “Please, I have way more dirt on him than he's got on me. I was much better at not getting caught. _And_ he's got a fiancé he won't want hearing some of them, there's no way he's spilling on me.”

 

“Plus you're graceful as a damn cat so _you_ probably never tripped on your own feet into a pond.” Lance grumbled. Keith flushed slightly and Lance perked up “Did you stumble into a pond?”

 

“N-no.” Keith stuttered unable to make eye contact with Lance. Hunk raised an eyebrow, well that was a development. Keith was embarrassed by the compliment?

 

“Shiro always called me a cat too… Mom and Aunt Hitome always called me their kitten. It's just… weird having someone not in the family call me it.”

 

Hunk saw the pain in Lance’s careful answer “Well, we will be family soon enough when ‘Lura and Shiro tie the knot. You might as well get used to me being your crazy cousin or whatever.”

 

Keith blinked rapidly and a puzzled sort of look came over his face. He didn't seem happy at the thought of being related to Lance and Hunk didn't think it was because he disliked the other boy. He grinned quietly to himself. Keith was obviously not very in touch with his emotions, it might take him a while to realize how much he liked Lance. The wait would be good for his friend, and it would give him time to realize if it was a crush or the beginning of a deeper emotion. Hunk would only interfere if needed.

 

“It's getting late, we should probably get to dinner.” Lance sighed. Keith nodded. Lance gave Keith a questioning look and Keith took a deep breath

 

“If you aren't busy, we were planning on going to the library after dinner. Maybe you could join us?”

 

Hunk raised his eyebrows in surprise both at Keith’s offer and the fact that _Lance_ was planning on going to a library. His dyslexia made reading a chore. “I don't have any plans, I'll meet you there.”

 

Some more tension ran out of Keith at Hunk’s easy answer. Lance beamed like a parent who'd witnessed their child do something difficult. Hunk rolled his eyes, his friend was ridiculously attached. It was adorable. “You'll have to tell me how you convinced Lance to go to a library.”

 

Keith had a small grin on his face “I did nothing. He came and bothered me when I was trying to research something.”

 

Lance sniffed “I was _not_ bothering you, I was gracing you with my presence. I am a joy to be around and it's a gift when I talk.”

 

Keith looked at Hunk “Does he have an off switch?”

 

Hunk shook his head mournfully “Not that I know of.” He leaned in closer “I have an idea that might work but we won't discuss it around him.” Keith looked confused and Hunk knew his grin was wicked as he looked Lance directly in the eyes “If he ever becomes completely unmanageable come ask me about it.

 

Lance's eyes were wide with horror and Hunk wondered if the mad ideas crossing his friend's brain were close to the one Hunk was thinking of. Okay, maybe he was interfering a bit. It would be worth it.

 

* * *

 

Pidge groaned as Keith, Lance and another boy entered the library. She was exhausted after dealing with Grand Duke Coran this morning. He'd had some good ideas but they didn't get much done because Coran would take them off tangent with some really wild stories. She could see where Lance got his energy from. She wasn't ready to deal with another new person. Honestly about the only person she was ready to deal with was Keith and his silent concentration. That would be soothing.

 

Lance grinned and waved at her and she made her way towards the group “Hey Pidge this is my bud Hunk. We’ll have to catch him up but he's going to help us!”

 

Keith nodded “Don't worry, he's not like Lance.”

 

Pidge felt her shoulders relax “Oh thank god.” She muttered.

 

Lance looked offended “I need nicer friends.” He grumbled. The big guy, Hunk, grinned at that. “You love it Lance, you get bored when people fawn over you.” Lance stuck his tongue out and turned to Pidge “Here I brought a surprise for you, now I'm not sure I want to share.”

 

Pidge cocked her head to the side “What kind of surprise?” She asked curiosity peaked.

 

“I brought my lion but since its pick on Lance day I don't know if I want to show any of you.” Lance sniffed a glint of laughter in his eye.

 

Keith shrugged “Doesn't affect me, I'm the one that found it.” Lance shoved him.

 

Pidge squealed “Seriously! You brought it? Show me!” She pushed towards Lance making grabby hands.

 

Lance laughed “Let's catch Hunk up then I'll show you.” Lance explained to his friend what they were doing. Keith interjected occasionally, correcting Lance or adding something he thought was important. Pidge waited impatiently brain teeming with excitement about the lion. She hadn't really expected him to bring it. Hunk asked a couple questions that were well thought out but she was too busy thinking to pay too close attention to them.

 

Finally, _finally_ , Lance brought out the fist sized statuette of a lioness. Pidge stared at it intently, she asked for and received permission to touch it. Examining it carefully she couldn't see how the stone was carved, normally stone and jewels broke along fracture lines, maybe they could be polished to get it this smooth? She just didn't know enough about jewelers techniques.

 

She looked up at Lance “Okay I give up. How does it work?”

 

He smiled at her “No clue.” Her flat look made him chuckle “When I touched it for the first time I felt myself floating in blue fog. A gigantic blue lion walked up to me and claimed me as her Paladin. She hasn't talked to me since.”

 

Pidge frowned “Have _you_ tried talking to _her_ since?”

 

Lance shrugged “Kinda. Addressed comments to her once or twice. I kind of feel like I can hear a purr in my mind, but it could just be my imagination.”

 

“We should come up with some experiments for you to try and reach her or something…” Pidge’s frown deepened, magic was not her thing, how was she to apply rules of logic to magic? Wasn't that the opposite of what magic was?

 

“All magic has rules, we just have to figure out what applies to the lions and their Paladins. After all we need four more Paladins, God… That's going to be another challenge, finding the destined Paladins for each stone.” Keith sighed. Pidge wasn't the only one that stared at him.

 

“Magic has rules?” Pidge said carefully. Keith nodded absently like this should be common knowledge. Pidge looked at Hunk and Lance who both looked as disconcerted as she felt. Wasn't the reason magic was magic was because there wasn't a reasonable explanation? Keith looked confused when Pidge voiced this thought.

 

“What are you talking about? There's always explanations of rules in stories that are told. Someone saves a fairy and the fairy is obliged to help them, their magic forces them into it. Dark magicians use life essence to do their magic, the things they can do with it are more powerful. Things like that.”

 

Pidge was glad both Lance and Hunk still didn't seem convinced. Lance shook his head “I'm not arguing with you, but that's not how I've ever taken those stories.” Hunk nodded in agreement. Keith looked nonplussed opened his mouth as if to say more then shut it. He shrugged his face going all mask like again. Great. He was shutting down on them. She glared at Lance and mouthed “Do something” and discreetly pointed at Keith.

 

His eyes went wide “What?” Great. He said it loud enough both Hunk and Keith were looking at them. She kicked him under the table. Yes, he was a Prince but the idiot deserved it. He didn't get that he was the only one Keith actually seemed to trust and the only one that could really draw explanations from the mysterious boy. And she wanted explanations. Keith failed to relax though so she probably wasn't getting them tonight.

 

“I think we should leave it here.” Keith said quietly. Called it. His blank face turned towards Hunk “I don't know when you are free tomorrow but would you like to join us again?”

 

Hunk nodded and smiled “I work until mid afternoon. I can meet you all here if you'd like.”

 

“Works for me.” Pidge said cheekily and Lance laughed. Keith nodded curtly and rose to his feet.

 

“I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night.” Lance made to rise to his feet but Keith waved him back “I know where my rooms are from here. I'll see you tomorrow too.” His voice was crisp, almost curt. What the heck had they said that set the boy off so badly?

 

Lance frowned after Keith as the doors swung closed blocking him from sight “That was weird.” He said, understatement of the night. Then Lance turned towards Pidge “Why did you kick me?”

 

She looked at him flatly “Because you're an idiot. Keith went all emotionless and distant and we needed answers! How does he know about magic? Does he know enough to help us with the lion? We need to figure this stuff out. The lions make up Voltron somehow, you need to figure out how.” She sighed and rubbed her head. “He's so closed off from people, I'm not good with people either, I can barely read him when he _hasn't_ clamped up. He just met Hunk. We need you to keep him happy and shit.”

 

Lance looked odd. She apparently couldn't read him either.

 

“Pidge,” Hunk said gently “Lance did just fine. Keith wasn't going to answer anymore on that subject. I think he was also too overloaded after today to relax again no matter what Lance did.”

 

Pidge grumbled but accepted others knew better than her about human emotions.

 

Lance stared at his friend “That's not fair, it took me weeks to get an accurate read on him! How'd you manage it after a day?”

 

Hunk gave Lance a flat look “Mostly because you talked about him so much, the rest because he relaxes around you and it makes him semi-readable.”

 

Lance looked flustered. Pidge sighed “Well this has been great and all but I'm kind of socially overloaded as well, so clear out so I can lock up the library.”

 

Lance and Hunk grinned and did as she asked. Pidge frowned over the pile of books, fingers tracing along the spine of the book of maps she couldn't read. She sighed frustrated. One day she'd get all her answers. One day.

 

* * *

 

Lance couldn't find Keith the next day. He wasn't in the courtyard or the library or any of the other places Lance had found him before. He'd assumed that Keith would be hard at the books again bright and early but Pidge hadn't seen him. Pidge looked kind of miserable “I think he's avoiding me.” The short boy said “I just really wanted to know more…” he sighed.

 

“Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come meet us when Hunk gets off work in the afternoon” Lance had tried to reassure him. Pidge had nodded and gone back to work, the library was fairly full today and Lance wondered if that's why Keith wasn't there. Lance had visited Hunk but they hadn't been able to chat long before he'd had to go back to work. For lack of anything else better to do he'd forced himself to go visit his father.

 

It killed him to see his father this way, he looked like a shell of himself lying in the too large bed. Lance had tried talking to him hoping it would make him feel better, talking usually did, but it just made him more miserable trying to imagine what his father would say, the advice he'd give, how exasperated he'd be with Lance. Talking just made Lance miss his father more.

 

He managed fifteen minutes before he ran away. He had to do something, to move to escape his head.

 

He went to the archery range and shot his bow. He relaxed slowly as guards came up to him and they entered a friendly competition. One of the best shots challenged him to a multiple weapons contest and they switched rapidly between different types of bows, crossbows and even throwing knives. The rapid changes were fun and Lance hit dead center of every target, until they got to the throwing knives. He definitely made a fool of himself with those. The guards grinned and ribbed him and tried to teach him how to throw properly but Lance just couldn't get the hang of it.

 

He grinned and threw up his hands dramatically “I give up! I think I'll stick to holding onto any knives I have in the future.” He'd left the area laughing and went to find Allura. He helped her out for a while, which involved way too much sitting around reading documents and signing them. He was paranoid about making 100% sure what he thought he read was what was actually on the paper. Messing up here could do some serious long term damage to the country if he wasn't careful. He was sweating out of sheer nerves when Allura dismissed him. He didn't argue despite knowing she wasn't done. He knew she knew he'd been working on finding Voltron and wasn't letting him off easy because she thought he couldn't do it. She just wanted Shiro and their father back.

 

So he made his way back to the library. Hunk would be getting off soon, might as well. Keith still wasn't in the library. Lance didn't feel ready to try and read again so he absently flipped through the various maps they'd found.

 

Hunk and Pidge joined him and they started discussing the best way of getting to the temples. Keith had mentioned splitting up before but that left a sour feeling in Lance's stomach. He had been through the water temple, it was full of traps and puzzles and some of the “adventurers” had died. Mostly through their own stupidity, but still. Lance had been the one to solve the puzzles, then the oafs had kept him from seeing what was at the temple's center. He'd assumed treasure and when the jerks refused to pay him he'd tried to steal what he was owed. He'd needed that money to buy food. They'd caught him and assumed he'd stolen and hidden Blue. Well, they _were_ idiots.

 

The point was, Lance was the only one experienced in temple exploration and no matter how much of a badass ninja Keith was, it was dangerous to do it on your own. He was pretty sure Hunk and Pidge were convinced, hopefully they'd be able to gang up on Keith and make him see reason. Speaking of Keith… “Where is he?” Lance asked for the eighth time in five minutes “I'm seriously getting worried, he's the one that suggested meeting and now he's missing.”

 

Pidge shrunk down in his chair “Maybe he's still upset about yesterday?”

 

Hunk shook his head “I don't think personal feelings would keep him from what he sees as his duty. Wherever he is and whatever he's doing I'm sure there's a good reason behind it. And stop worrying Lance, how much trouble can he find in the castle?”

 

Lance nodded. Hunk was always right, there was nothing in the castle that could get Keith into serious trouble. Lance tried to refocus on the lay-line map. At least that's what Keith had said it was, it was in that weird language Keith hadn't named so he had to take Keith's word on what it said.

 

It was three hours after they'd agreed to meet when Keith finally arrived. Lance felt his jaw drop at the sight of him. He was wearing his traveling clothes, his mantle pushed over his shoulder, covered in dust and on his forehead was a cut that was still bleeding.

 

Keith had an oddly satisfied look on his face as he placed a book down on the table, he was practically beaming. Lance jumped up and demanded “Holy crow Keith! What happened?” His fingers reached up to gently examine the cut on Keith's forehead but Keith knocked his hand away.

 

“Don't worry about that, the knife just grazed me.” He waved dismissively.

 

“Knife?!” Lance and Hunk both demanded.

 

Pidge had a different reaction “You're going to bleed on my books.” He scowled. _That_ seemed to get through to Keith, he dug a handkerchief out of a pocket and pressed to the cut. Lance ground his teeth in annoyance.

 

“Now that you won't bleed all over the precious books, mind explaining why you're bleeding in the first place?” Lance demanded coldly. He was seriously angry.

 

Keith blinked at him, obviously puzzled, which only made Lance more angry. Reckless idiot.

 

“I went into town to see if there were any shops that sold books. On a completely unrelated note, did you know there's a black market for books?”

 

Keith sounded excited. Lance felt horrified and kind of numb. He could picture it so easily. A black market for books. Lance groaned and sat down in his seat rather abruptly. He let his head fall onto the table and began banging it softly but repetitively. This boy was going to kill him.

 

“Seriously?” Pidge sounded excited about this news. Lance hit his head with a little more force. A hand reached out and grabbed his shoulders, stopping him. Hunk looked into his eyes and Lance saw the same mingled horror and exasperation mirrored in his friend's eyes. Well at least he wasn't the _only_ one with any common sense.

 

“So that's a black market book and whomever you bought it from tried to kill you?” Lance said in a dead voice.

 

Keith snorted “They didn't try to kill me.”

 

Lance felt his frustration mounting but said in what he felt was a remarkably calm tone of voice “Then who did?”

 

Keith grinned “The other people who wanted to buy the book. I outbid them fair and square though, so they tried to take it by force.” Keith looked radiantly happy and more than a little smug. “They failed.”

 

Lance heard a growling sound and looked over at Pidge. He'd opened the book and was staring at it frustratedly “Keith, it's in that stupid language I can't read!” He complained pouting.

 

Keith nodded “I know, and I'm sorry about that but it talks about Voltron and the lions!” Lance had never seen Keith this excited, he was actually emoting like a normal human being! Despite this Lance felt sour and dissatisfied. The other boy obviously didn't care about giving Lance a heart attack or worrying him to death. Lance listened gloomily as Keith explained excitedly.

 

“So apparently the lions have different personalities as well as powers. They choose their Paladins based on qualities a person possesses. The black lion looks for born leaders, the red goes for people who live by their instincts. Things like that. It also says that the yellow, blue, green and red lions need to be present to release the black lion.” Here Keith looked less excited and more serious. “All four lions must have their Paladins and the black Paladin must be present.” Keith shook his head “I have no clue how we're going to do that.”

 

Lance frowned “Do you think only a chosen Paladin can make it through the temples? After all, I was present when Blue was taken from the water temple.”

 

Keith took a deep breath “I thought about that too. The book doesn't really go into that… the only one it specifies is the black lion. All we can do is try.”

 

Lance found himself nodding along with Pidge and Hunk.

 

“So when do we leave?” The question came from Pidge, his face serious. Keith bit his lip and looked away. Hunk looked at Lance who took a deep breath.

 

“I think we've done enough research. I think we should leave as soon as we can pack. But that brings up something else.” Lance braced himself “Keith, we need to travel together. It's safer.”

 

Keith scowled “We don't have time. The temples aren't in a convenient row for us to just waltz through. They are spread out in different countries. Some are in opposite directions!”

 

Lance looked up at the dark haired boy, eyes serious “I don't know if we can do the temples alone, they are _dangerous_. And we're hoping that we have suitable Paladin candidates but what if one of you three aren't chosen? And how do we know which lion will go with who? It's pointless to waste a trip to a temple then have the wrong person there. Maybe because I'm already a Paladin I can enter any temple, but we don't know for sure. There has to be another way to make up the time. We're already taking horses with us, there may be other ways to reduce the time.”

 

A shudder ran through Keith and he whispered “I know a way, but it's more dangerous than running the temples blind would be.”

 

Lance forced a grin “Well you can stop being so dramatic and tell us so I can be dramatic about it.”

 

Keith looked at him eyes dull, Lance's joke obviously failed “Time is different in the fairy realm. A day here can equal a month there, or a hundred years can pass here while only a day happens there. Space doesn't work the same either, places connect in odd ways. It could be faster, but we'd need a guide or a map.”

 

Well, that was a terrifying idea. Lance shuddered. Pidge however seemed intrigued. The boy tilted his head thoughtfully “It’s something to think about for sure. We'd need to make it as safe as we could though, I don't think we should go in blind that's for sure.”

 

Lance agreed fervently.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we have Pidge! I'm changing pronouns for her depending whose perspective it is. She is a female disguising herself as a boy still so she's using female pronouns for herself. Some people are fooled. Also you have no clue how hard it was to try and write Coran... I gave up and skipped that part for now... >__< Sorry my gorgeous man! I want to do him justice... I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I apologize in advance for how long it will probably take me to post the next chapter...


End file.
